


Susie is a really strong dragon

by Pinocle



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinocle/pseuds/Pinocle
Summary: Kris hangs out with Susie after their adventure in the Dark World. Shenanigans and romance ensue.On an indefinite hiatus.UPDATE 04/09: Chapter 3 Parts 4 and 5 added27/07: Chapter 3 Part 3 added20/07/2019: First two chapters cleaned up and formatted, some minor changes.





	1. Tags and spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris wants to hang out with Susie after their adventure in the Dark World. Susie accepts, at a condition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old version: https://pastebin.com/ryPamX4D

# Part 1: Partners in crime

 

It’s been two days since Kris saved the Dark World with the help of his classmate, Susie. Together, they made friends, braved many dangers, and learned a lot about themselves.

He saw a side of Susie he had never seen before. Usually, she’s at the back of the class and doesn’t talk to anyone except to steal something from them or just bully them. The morning before their adventure, she slammed him against a locker and threatened to eat his face off. Kris was afraid. He was used to getting bullied, but she never got so… physical before. At the end of the day however, after all they went through together, she smiled at him.

At that moment, he saw the heart hiding under the bully's facade.

Of course, he talked to her again the next day, but only after school was over as she seemed to have already gotten back to her old habits. The only thing she seemed interested in though was going back to the Dark World. She wanted to see everyone again, and so did he of course, but to him all this seemed like… a great dream you wake up from, and know you can't go back to. Sadly, the closet was, this time, just a regular old closet. She was frustrated. Still he summoned up the courage to ask her if she wanted to hang out in the regular world instead.

“What? Uh... I'm kinda busy tonight, sorry.”

He didn't push the matter, but he’s going to try again today. It can’t just end like this, right? He thought he made a friend in the Dark World and he's not giving up just because they can't go back there.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. He wasn't listening to anything Alphys was teaching. Oh well.

"S-See you tomorrow class! Don't forget to work on your projects!"

Susie was already storming out of the classroom. Nobody dared to make a move until she was out. He exits the classroom himself once everyone has left. Susie is leaning against the lockers in the empty hallway.

“Ok freak, let's go check that closet again.”

He follows Susie to the closet. She opens it. Regular closet.

“Damn. What if we, like, did the same things we did last time? I eat chalk, you see me, I slam you against the lockers and... No this is dumb. Ugh. This sucks.”

She stays silent, fists clenched, looking angrily at the closet, as if she was trying to intimidate it.

“So Susie... Do you wanna hang out maybe?”

She relaxes and turns to him, hesitating a moment.

"Well... Alright, but you're going to have to do some bad stuff. You can only hang out with me if you're a least a little bit of a bad dude, you know. You sure you can do that without your mom holding your hand?" she asks with a smirk.

"I guess. I'll just have to tell my mom first. Not to hold my hand, but that she doesn't need to wait out for me."

"Pfft, what a dork. Hurry."

He texts his mom, then follows Susie away from school. He has trouble keeping up with her; for each of her steps he has to take two. She stops near some bushes, takes out a bag that was hidden inside, takes two spray cans from it and throw one at Kris.

"Today: art class!"

He thought she was going to make him do some really bad stuff, but tagging seems pretty tame to him. He feels somewhat relieved. Maybe she's starting small for him.

"So, where do you think we just tag?" she asks

**The school**

**The police station**

**The town hall**

**Let’s go eat instead**

"Actually don't bother answering, we're going for the police station" she says abruptly

Kris frowns.

"That doesn't seem like the best idea."

"What, you're already pussying out? Come on Kris." she says, with a toothy grin. She really seems eager to do it.

Kris doesn't have time to think about it, Susie's already walking away. He follows her, scared but excited at the same time.

When they get there, the station's shutters are closed, and noone's around.

"Perfect. Come on, let's get going." she says.

She begins tagging what appears to be a caricature of officer Undyne, with stinky lines. Kris decides to draw a dragon head spitting fire at Susie’s Undyne.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A shill goes through Kris' spine at the sound of this horrible scream. He turns around. It's officier Undyne running at them, and she looks really pissed off. Before he even has time to unclench his ass, Susie grabs him by the waist and dashes into the forest.

With Kris trapped between her arm and torso, the big monster runs through the forest. Undyne looks like she's going to catch up to them, but she trips and falls on her face. Kris smiles.

Susie run some more, then stops and drops Kris on the ground. Ouch.

Susie certainly had some history with Undyne. He did have some too, but with her and his mom knowing each others he couldn't afford to get anymore.

She sits down, breathing heavily, damped in sweat. He sits near and laughs.

“Thanks Susie, but I'm not a potato bag you know.”

"Uh, well... I... You wouldn't want to get caught on your first day of being a bad dude, right?"

"Close one."

“Ahah, yeah. Thankfully, she was no match for my incredible speed and endurance.”

“She tripped, actually.”

“Pfft, whatever. Pretty good dragon you drew over there by the way. Are you trying to tell me something?" she said, smirking.

“Uh... No that's just uh, what I usually draw... Not related to you in any way, uh...”

"Eh, I'm just pulling your leg, dude."

There's a silence. Susie's body shape is usually concealed by her loose clothes, but now her shirt is damped with sweat, and Kris can see her well-defined abs. She also doesn't seem to be wearing a bra. He stares for a moment before remembering he's probably going to lose his face if she notices. Thankfully she was a little dozed off and didn't seem to. She suddenly gets up and turns to him.

"Anyway that was nice. I usually do this alone, but doing it with someone was fun too I guess. You could make a pretty good bad dude Kris."

He gets up, and they begin walking through the forest.

Kris breaks the silence, wanting to know more about his favorite dragon.

"So, what do you do for fun? Aside from being the school bully and a delinquent."

"Oh? Uh, you know. Being this badass doesn't let you goof around all day. Of course, I do some workout to keep in shape at home, and I uh, read. But about, uh, cool stuff of course. There isn't much to do at my home, so... I'm usually out. Doing badass stuff."

“What do you read?” he asks.

“Wha- uh... Well I read a book with workout exercises once I guess. Gotta begin somewhere.”

"So... you workout? What do you do?"

"Well uh... all of it. Got some weights and stuff at home. I just exercise when I want to stop thinking about... things. And uh, to become the strongest of course. It's an important part of being badass." she explains.

Kris looks at her, puzzled.

"Don't look at me like that, dork. Don't you ever lift iron? It makes you feel powerful..” she says. She looks at nothing for a moment, then adds: “Not that I, uh, don't always feel powerful of course."

“You... don't always?"

“Well... We all feel like shit sometimes, right? Everyone treats me like I'm a monster or something. Well I am, but you know what I mean. So sometimes I feel like shit, ok? Now shut up.”

She looks down and stays silent.

Kris feels bad for the big sad monster. He decides words won’t be good enough to cheer her up, so he places himself in front of her, and hugs her.

"W- Come on, Kris, I know I was being kinda mushy but it's no reason to..."

He doesn't let go. Her big body against his, he feels warm and safe. She smells awfully bad however, with the sweat and all, but he stays determined.

She resists at first, but soon gives in.

"Alright, you want a hug?"

She wraps her big arms around him, lifts him up and squeezes him against herself. He can barely breath. He isn't sure if it's because she's crushing him or because of the smell. Probably both.

"Now THAT'S a hug!"

She smothers him for a while, then puts him down. He can finally breath.

"Don't tell anyone I did that." she says, suddenly serious.

He nods. "I'll have to take a shower when I get home." he thinks, as he’s redoing his hair.

 

 

# Part 2: Dropping spaghetti

 

They finally get out of the forest. Kris didn't realize how far the chase made them go.

He hears a loud grumble. It's Susie's stomach.

"I'm starving. Wanna look into that diner place's trash for some food? You won't believe what they throw away!"

He looks at her, disturbed.

"Uh, just kidding, of course. That'd be gross, ahah. We can eat inside. I don't have any money though so you'll pay."

He's starting to wonder what exactly is Susie's diet.

"Of course if someone asks I bullied you into buying me a meal. I don't want people to think weird shit about us, you know." she adds.

"Sorry Susie, I only have enough for maybe a drink."

"Aw, too bad." she says disappointed, "I guess you want to eat home right? Your mom must have cooked something nice for you. I'll let you go for today, little dork." she says in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"Well, I could ask my mom if you can eat with us tonight." he says, pitying the poor dragon.

"R-really? You think I can?" she says eyes widened.

For a moment, she seems mesmerized, mouth open, drooling. As Kris is about to ask her if she's ok, she gets out of her trance.

"No, no. I can't Kris, your mom... She'll freak out if she knows you're hanging out with me. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Aww that's sweet." he replies with a smirk

"N-No I just... Hey quit making fun of me! I'm serious!" she lightly hits him on the shoulder. Well, lightly for her. Kris rubs his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my mom will probably just be happy I actually talk to someone. I'll take the risk. I don't want my newest friend to die of hunger."

"Wh- Friend? And I'm not that hungry, ok?"

Another loud grumble comes from Susie's stomach.

“Yeah well, ok, maybe I'm a bit hungry, but...”

Yet another loud grumble is heard.

"Alright, whatever, call her. But only because it's free. Also I'm actually really hungry."

He was already calling.

"Yes Kris? What is it? Are you having fun with your friend?" asks Toriel on the phone.

"Yeah mom. Can she come eat with us for dinner?"

"Oh, of course honey! I'm eager to meet them! I will just have to make a little more spaghetti tonight."

Susie gets closer.

"Make that a LOT more!" she interjects.

"What was that Kris?" Toriel asks.

"My friend says she's hungry." he explains, with Susie drooling uncomfortably close to him.

"Alright then, a LOT more spaghetti it is! See you soon!"

"See you."

With that, Kris hangs up and pockets his phone. Susie backs off of him.

"So, should you tell your parents you're eating at my place, or?.." he asks Susie

"What? Oh, no, don't worry. My dad doesn't care. Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Calm down Susie, she has to prepare the meal anyway. There is no need to-"

But she was already going.

He decides to take his time, dinner probably isn't ready yet anyway, and he doesn't feel like running. Sure enough Susie is waiting for him near his house, at the angle before the last turn.

"Can you walk any slower, you dork? Come on, I can already smell the spaghetti from here!"

"Well, right now all I can smell is you."

Not listening to Kris' fresh banter, she gets to the door and waits for him.

"Ladies first." he says when he gets to her

"W-What? That's your own house, freak! You go!"

"I was kidding."

Without waiting for a reply, Kris opens the door.

The table is set for three, and Toriel is cooking. He enters.

"Hello Kris! I am almost finished, but you can both sit now!"

Looking at both in the same room, Kris notices that while Susie is at least a head taller than him, she's still smaller than his mom. He suddenly feels really small.

Toriel turns around to greet the guest.

"Hello! Oh... You are..."

"Susie. Hello Mrs Dreemurr."

"Susie, of course! Please, take a seat!"

Susie complies and sits at the table.

Toriel turns to Kris.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Kris?"

Toriel brings him further away as to not be heard by Susie.

"Is she the friend you told me about?"

"Yes."

She kneels and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No mom. She... isn't that bad."

"Kris, I'm worried. I hear things about her at school. She could be a bad influence for you."

"Mom, trust me. She's scarier on the outside than the inside."

He then adds, louder "And she's such a great friend. Right Susie?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah. We're best pals!" she answers with an awkward smile and two thumbs up.

"Alright. Just promise me you will tell me if she gives you any trouble. Now sit down with your 'best pal' while I bring the meal." Toriel says.

"Best pals, eh?" Kris tells Susie as he sits down.

"Shut up." she says, hitting Kris on the shoulder.

Realizing her mistake, Susie turns to Toriel. Thankfully, she wasn't looking. They chuckle.

"So what were you two doing out there? Your clothes are all dirty!" Toriel asks while preparing the meal.

"Oh uh... We were, you know, hanging out." Susie answers.

"We worked at the library on our project, then we walked in the woods for a while." Kris specifies.

"I see you had a good time. Don't go too far into the woods however, it's dangerous, you could get lost."

Not like there could be anything more dangerous than Susie in the wood, Kris thinks.

"Eh, didn't know you were such a good liar. You are a bad dude after all." she discretely tells him.

Toriel brings a huge bowl of spaghetti bolognese, and serves Susie, Kris, then herself. Susie's eyes didn't stop looking at the food the whole time.

"Enjoy your meal!"

"Thanks." Kris answers. Susie however seems to still be hypnotized by the spaghetti in her plate.

Not paying much attention to her, he takes his fork and knife. She isn't the only one to be hungry after all.

"So, can I eat now?" Susie asks him hesitantly.

"Uh? Ye-" he replies before Susie takes her plate and empties it directly into her gaping maw.

Toriel and Kris watch her as she barely chews, then swallows the whole thing.

They continue watching her silently, trying to proceed what just happened, as Susie herself watches back and forth between the two with a slight look of worry on her face. That however doesn't stop her from licking the leftovers around her mouth and on her plate with her huge tongue.

She finally places the plate back on the table.

The initial shock passed, Toriel speaks.

"Susie dear... You can't eat like that. That was very rude. Use your fork and knife, and try to chew your food, it's better for digestion. Oh, and DO NOT lick your plate. I hope you don't always eat like that!"

"Well, you... I-I was..." Susie begins, with mix of anger and shame. She then lowers her head, and mumbles "Sorry Mrs Dreemur". She definitely always eat like that.

Toriel takes Susie's napkin and cleans Susie's mouth. She backs off at first, surprised, then lets her do it. Kris tries to hold a chuckle, to no avail, to which Susie responds with an angry look.

"It's alright. You must have been really hungry! Here, have some more. But eat properly this time!"

Toriel serves Susie again, who is pleasantly surprised.

"Wow Susie, I've seen people drop their spaghetti, but never a whole plate into their mouth." Kris says, still smiling.

"I-I was hungry, ok? And how are you even supposed to eat these with a fork anyway?"

"You have to wrap the spaghetti around your fork, like so. Or if you're a scrub you can just cut it with your knife."

"I'm no scrub!" she exclaims.

She tries again and again to roll her fork to wrap it around, but she drops the spaghetti everytime. Then she also drops her fork in the spaghetti. Kris puts a hand on her shoulder, carefully as to not further anger the clumsy dragon.

"I was kidding Susie. The art of properly eating spaghetti requires long and intense training. If you cut it, I won't judge you." he says.

Toriel giggles.

Ignoring him, she tries again a few times, then just gives up and cuts it, pouting and mumbling something about not being a scrub and spaghetti being dumb.

 

# Part 3: The toughest

 

"I'm so glad you two get along so well. I haven't seen Kris talk this much since Asriel went to college! And Susie, I hope you're coming around. You know, just last week, I heard a student say you stole his lunch and forced him to do your homework."

"Eheh yeah Berdly is such a doormat." Susie responds without thinking.

Toriel frowns. Realizing she opened her big mouth way too quickly, Susie tries to backpedal.

"Uh, an adorable doormat. He is... a really nice guy. He helps me on my homework and shares lunch. Willingly."

"Well, I hope you don't give your classmates too much trouble." Toriel says, stern.

The diner ends when Susie finally eats the last of the spaghetti, the scrub way. Kris was pretty full, but he was keeping some space for the inevitable pie.

"Inviting your friend was really nice of you Kris. What an appetite! At least there won't be any leftovers."

"That was delicious, thanks Mrs Dreemur. I haven't eaten like that since I was banned from free ham sandwich day."

"Oh dear. Last time Kris went to one of these he was sick for the rest of the day. He was banned from it too. By me."

"Mom please." says Kris, embarrassed.

Toriel and Susie laugh.

Toriel gets up to clear the table with Kris' help. She turns to Susie.

"You should probably go before it gets too dark dear. I wouldn't want your parents to worry."

"Meh."

They hear thunder rumbling. Toriel looks out the window.

"Oh my! It's pouring outside! I can't let you walk home with that weather!"

"It's no problem mam. That's like, a free shower."

"Certainly not! We'll just call your parents to ask if you can sleep here tonight. You could share the pie with Kris and sleep in Asriel's bed. I wouldn't want you to get home soaked and with a cold!"

"Pie? Count me in!" she says, interested.

Kris' hopes and dreams of eating tons of pie shatter. Now, at best, he'll get half of the pie. On the other side, Susie staying could be lots of fun, but he isn't sure if he's comfortable with her sleeping here.

"Very well, let's ask your parents."

"Oh, don't worry about them. They don't really care."

Toriel gasps. "Susie! I'm sure they do. Call them now."

"I don't have a phone."

"You can use ours, dear."

She shrugs. "Meh."

"Susie." Toriel says in a scolding tone.

"Fine."

She gets up and slowly type a number on the phone.

"Yes hello dad? I'm at Dreemur's, with Kris. You know, the cute little dork who always wears lame stripped sweaters. Is it ok if I sleep there? Yes? What did you say? I can also eat as much as I want? Wow thanks dad you really are the best. Uh... Bye."

She hangs up.

"Yeah he says it's totally ok."

Toriel looks dubious, to say the least.

"Mmh. Alright, if you say so. While I get the pie ready, maybe you can show her the bedroom Kris?" she says.

He nods. They both go upstairs and enter Kris' bedroom.

"Wow dude that's a big bedroom! And look at all these trophies! I wouldn't have thought a weirdo like you would have these kinds of things!"

"Well, you thought right. These are my brother's. My side is to the right."

"Oh."

She takes a long look at Kris' side, looking for anything interesting.

"Why does your brother have all the cool stuff? Your side is almost as barren as my fridge compared to his."

"I... guess I'm not as passionate about stuff as him. I'm just a weirdo who had no friends before our adventure. I... Maybe I was a little depressed."

"What? But you have a mom that makes you dinner AND pie and hugs you everyday, a huge house, a nice bed and... a cage on a cart? Anyway, you have all the reasons to be happy. I sleep on a dirty mattress and eat canned food when I'm lucky at my place you know."

He stays silent a moment.

"Yeah... I guess all I needed was friends." he smiles at her.

"Kris, please stop. I got my deal of mushiness for today."

She then adds, "But I guess I'm happy too that you're my... uh, that you consider me your friend. You're a nice little dude. Don't be sad just because your lame brother has some lame trophies and you don't."

Kris is touched. This was very kind by Susie's standards.

"S-Stop smiling at me like that, you dork! Anyway, I'm sure there are some fun stuff in your room right?"

She gets on all fours to look under the beds. He notices she has a little stubby tail. How cute. Nice ass too. He then realizes something.

"Don't look under my bed." he quickly says.

She turns to him, suspicious.

"Why? Is this where you hide your porn?" she asks with a smirk.

"... No. Just don't look."

She ignores him and look under his bed.

"Eh, just books and stuff. Maybe it is your porn stash, but I'd rather not know what a freak like you gets off to."

Kris is relieved. She then looks under Asriel's bed.

"Only nerd stuff and lame music."

"You don't wanna play video games?" he asks, refering to Asriel's game console.

"I'm no nerd, nerd."

She would probably have trouble using the controller with these huge clawed hands anyway, he thinks.

"Oh neat, a computer. Those at school are always locking you out of all the cool stuff on the web."

"Well, this one is locked out by my mom. Parental control. Why do you think I store my stuff under the bed?"

"What? Man, I guess having a mom that holds your hand everyday ought to have some drawbacks. Wait, what was that about storing stuff under your bed?"

"Nothing."

She chuckles.

"Whatever, freak. Your room is boring, not even a card game laying around. Wanna workout?"

"We just ate, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Pussying out again Kris?" she says smirking.

She removes her jacket and discard it on the ground, revealing her white shirt underneath. Kris already saw her bare armed in the Dark World, but he was nonetheless impressed. She flexes her huge biceps, stretching the sleeve of her shirt.

"Enjoying the show, freak? Your turn now."

"What?"

"Get your lame sweater off, dork. You can't workout dressed like that."

He reluctantly removes his sweater, and is now in shirt.

"Cute. Uh, I mean, cute as weak and small, not cute as... Whatever. Fortunately I'm here to train you and make you tough, like me. Well, not as tough as me of course, that's impossible. Don't let that discourage you though. I know it's hard to believe, but I was weak once. Anyway, let's start basic."

She gets on the ground and starts doing pushups.

"Come on Kris. Do, uh, like, 20? Should be easy enough for a newbie like you. Breath out when you go up, and breath in when you go down."

He gets down and try. He does less than a dozen pushups before giving up, dropping on the ground. He never really was athletic.

"That was embarrassing dude. I did 40 while you were doing your pathetic, what? 10? You're gonna have to train real hard." she says, not quite stopping.

He lays there watching her, until he decides to take that showoff down a peg.

He gets up with a malicious grin, places his foot on Susie's back, and gradually puts his weight onto her. It doesn't seem to affect her much.

"What's that on my back? A mosquito?" she says chuckling and still going.

Frustrated, he just puts both his feet on the big monster's back. She flinches a moment, then keeps going, albeit slower.

He can feel her strong back move below his feet as she goes up and down.

"How strong are you?!" he finally exclaims after waiting a little, hoping she'd tire up. He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of enjoying that display of strength.

She laughs. He loses balance and loudly falls to the ground. She laughs harder. She stops and get on her back.

"Kris, I can't believe you manage to make working out so funny. You're the best." she says, still laughing. She then adds "Uh, the best CLOWN of course! Ahah! Dork."

Defeated, Kris gets up, letting her to laugh on the ground.

"Thanks for the harder workout though." she adds after having calmed down.

"Kris! Susie! The pie is served!" Toriel calls out from downstairs.

Susie takes her jacket, gets up and storms out of the room. "How can she still be hungry? She's really something." he thinks.

 

# Part 4: Rude Buster

 

As he gets to the kitchen, he hears Susie and Toriel talking.

"Yeah, I was showing Kris some workout."

There are three plates on the table, each with a piece of pie. Toriel and Susie are already seated.

"Oh my, and what was that noise I heard? I hope you didn't hurt yourselves."

"Nah, it was Kris falling on his ass trying to get on my level."

Kris sits down.

"Susie! No swearing, and be nice to Kris. I'm glad you're teaching him however, a little exercise won't hurt him. Tell me Kris, Susie wasn't too harsh with you, was she?"

"No."

“Eh, he knows what's good for him.”

"Well, I see you had fun. Don't get too excited however, otherwise you won't sleep tonight. Now eat your pie! And NOT all at once Susie."

They begin eating. Kris notices Susie is eating slower than usual.

"Holy shit this is the best thing I've ever eaten. Thank you so much." Susie exclaims, mouth full of pie, almost tearing up of joy.

"Language Susie! But you're quite welcome dear."

Susie tries to savor her pie, but finishes it first anyway. She is Susie after all.

"I need more."

"I'm glad you like it dear, but we'll eat the rest for breakfast tomorrow alright? Speaking of which Kris, I won't lock your door this time because of our guest, but if the pie disappears this night I'll be REALLY disappointed."

"Yes mom."

"Don't worry Kris. I totally understand you there. I mean, if your mom really wanted you not to eat her pies, she wouldn't make them so good."

Toriel chuckles. "Susie! Don't encourage him. Now, you should both take a shower. I'll lend you some of my clothes for the night Susie."

She gets up and puts the rest of the pie in the fridge.

Thinking of something, she adds "NOT both at the same time, of course." and goes upstairs.

Susie laughs.

"Is your mom for real? Anyway I go first. Don't peak you freak."

They stand up and go to the bathroom.

Kris wasn't initially planning on peaking, but now the idea was running in his head. He kinda wants to get a good look at what she looks like naked. For research. And because he's a horny teenager.

"If she catches me she'll eat my face for sure. But if I just watch through the keyhole, she can't notice, right?" he ponders. "There is a wall between the door and the shower, but I can still see her undress."

They get to the bathroom.

"Let me introduce you to the bathroom, Susie. Here's the toilet, where you can take a dump, and the sink where you should wash your hands after doing so. And there, something you may not be familiar with, the shower. You can use it to not smell like a big sweaty lizard."

She punches him on the shoulder.

"Ow." he rubs it, chuckling.

"Thanks for the visit dork. Now get out of here."

He gets out, closing the door behind him.

"If I want to see her naked, I'll have to look fast before she gets in the shower, out of view." he thinks.

He looks for Toriel, just in case. All clear. He hesitates a moment, then leans over and looks through the keyhole.

He sees Susie, having removed her socks and jacket, pulling up her shirt. He barely gets a glimpse of her magnificent abs before she notices something, let her shirt fall back on and approaches the door.

"Oh fuck" Kris stops looking and walks backwards.

Susie opens the bathroom door, and sees him.

"The fuck are you still doing here?"

He's dead. This is the end.

"Uh... I was just... about to go to my room, yeah."

She looks at him with a cryptic expression for what seems like forever.

"Whatever, freak."

She gets back in the bathroom and closes the door.

Kris sees the light coming from the keyhole disappear.

"She probably put her jacket on the knob to obstruct the keyhole, and that's how she noticed something, I obstructed the light coming into the bathroom." he deduces.

He wouldn't try that stunt again anyway.

His mom comes down from the stairs with clothes for Susie and his pajamas.

"Is everything fine dear? You look pale."

"Yes mom. Susie is taking her shower."

"Alright. But you don't have to wait for her at the door, dear." she says, suspicious. "Here are your clothes, I'll just put them here."

She puts Kris' pajamas and clothes for Susie in front of the bathroom door.

Kris decides to wait his turn in his bedroom. He drops on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why did I even try to do that? Does she know? She has to know, right? She even blocked the keyhole. She's just pretending nothing happened because it's too embarrassing." he thinks. "I'm such a freak. I just wanna disappear."

Instead of disappearing, he places his pillow on top of his head. Close enough.

He stays like that, reflecting on his actions, until Susie opens the door.

"Get up dork, I'm finished. You can go."

He removes the pillow from his head and gets up. Will he ever be able to look at her the same way?

He looks at her, and tries his hardest not to laugh. Susie is wearing one of Toriel's robe, too big for her. She looks like some sort of magician.

"If you laugh I swear I'll kick your ass into fucking orbit."

He laughs. Impossible to resist.

"It's on, twerp!"

She picks him up, throw him on his bed face first, and pins him down to it with her knee on his back before he even has time to say "OOF". She actually smells good now.

"Say you're a big dumb dork."

"...I'm a big dumb dork."

"Say I look cool and badass in any outfit."

"Seriously?"

She twists his arm. "Ow!"

"Say it."

"Y-You look cool and badass in any outfit."

She smirks.

"Good boy."

She lets him go, and he gets up.

“Now go wash, you smell like a sweaty dork.”

He goes and take a nice cold shower. He still feels dirty when he is finished. Guess you can't wash away freakishness.

He opens the door to his bedroom to find Susie sitting on the side of his bed looking at... oh no.

"Oh, you washed. Do you smell better now?"

"Susie, I told you not to look under my bed!"

"I didn't look, I just took everything. Then looked at it. Didn't know you were into drawing. And dragons."

It's his drawings, with his drawing stuff and the "How to draw dragons" book. She just left the book and the rest on the floor and is looking at the drawings.

He sits next to her to see what exactly she's looking at. It's a crude drawing of a dragon destroying a city.

"Ahah, I wish I could do that sometimes."

"Those are some old drawings I did years ago. No need to look at all of them."

She drops it on the bed and looks at the next one. It's a crude drawing of some kids, among them a purple dragon.

"Ah. Guess I was the only dragon around for you to draw uh?"

"Come on Susie, please stop, some of them are kinda embarrassing."

"That's even better."

She looks at some of the next ones, making a pile of the drawings she looked at on the bed. Some crude drawings of Kris and Asriel, more dragons and Susie, some green dinosaur being thrown into a pit, his mom.

"I see you were a young dragon connoisseur. But those are old and boring, let's skip forward to see if you improved in your art of dragon drawing." she says, skipping most of the pages and putting them on the pile.

Kris is relieved.

She gets to a simple drawing of Ralsei, Kris and herself, smiling.

"Man. I miss the Dark World too Kris. I hope we won't have to wait too long to see it again. Anyway, next."

It's a drawing of Susie in her Dark World look, grinning and slashing her axe through the air.

"It's fucking perfect Kris. I look so badass. This is a great improvement from your goofy looking dragons from before."

She looks at the last of the drawings. It's an unfinished sketch of the gang fighting something in the Dark World.

"We only went to the Dark World a few days ago. How did you draw all that already?"

"I love drawing. I mean, you looked at my bedroom, right? There isn't much else I do. I got really inspired by our adventure, I couldn't stop drawing about it."

She seems to be thinking about something.

She gets up and orders Kris to get up as well, he complies. She puts her hand on his shoulder, looking serious.

"Kris, I need you to clear something up for me. Don't lie to me or I eat your face."

He nods.

"Did you draw dragons because you liked me, or did you draw me because you liked dragons?"

He thinks a moment, and not only because the question is kind of convoluted. He confesses.

"Susie, I... When I was a kid I had a crush on you. That's why I have so much interest in dragons and why I have that book about drawing them. I had this book for like 7 years. I think I tried to ask you out a few times back then, but you never really took me seriously. Then I kinda gave up on it. So much happened, Asriel went to college, you became a bully... But I kept the book. I just couldn't get myself to give it up. It's kinda dumb."

She stays silent for a while.

"Kris... Do you... Ah, never mind. Thanks for telling me the truth."

She removes her hand from his shoulder and smiles at him.

"You may be a freak Kris, but you're my favorite one."

He smiles back.

"Yeah, I guess it was silly of me to try to hide these from you."

She grins maliciously.

"Funny you'd say that. I also found your porn hidden in the middle of your drawings. Pretty nasty stuff dude, especially the one with the dragon lady getting fucked by 3 knights at once."

"God damnit."

 

# Part 5: Sleepy dragon

 

They put the stuff back under the bed and sit on it.

"We wouldn't want your mom to find out about your porn stash, uh?"

"Last time, I hid it under the mattress and she found it. She threw it all away and I had to go to church every day for weeks."

"Pfft, seriously? Come on, every teenager has porn somewhere. Your mom is such a killjoy."

"So... Where do you hide your porn, Susie?"

She laughs.

"You little freak."

She ruffles Kris's hair.

"You hair is so soft. And you don't smell like a sweaty dork anymore."

"Oh, YOU tell me that, you big smelly-"

She pins him against the bed with her hand pressing on his torso.

"What was that?"

He passes his hand through her hair.

"Hey!" She backs off, letting him go. "Don't mess with my style."

"You know, you would look terribly cute with a ponytail..."

“Wh- You dork!”

She pins him again against the bed, this time with a knee on his back. The bed makes a concerning squeaking sound under their combined full weight. Even though she didn't put her full weight on him, he was trapped.

“Come on. Susie. There’s nothing wrong with being cute.” he teases.

She twists his arm. “Ow!”

“Say you’re a naughty little freak that hides porn under his bed.”

“… I’m a naughty little freak that hides porn under his bed.”

This hurt more than the arm twisting. She laughs.

“You said it. Now say Susie is your mistress and that you should obey her and not say mushy stuff to her. Oh, and you should give her your pie.”

“Not the pie!”

The door opens. It’s Toriel.

There is an awkward silence, as they all look at eachothers. Susie lets Kris go and gets up, and he sits on the bed.

"Uh... We were just playing mom."

"Well... I... see that. But it's time to sleep now. Susie, sleep in Asriel's bed, alright? When I check on you later I want to see you both in your beds."

"Yes mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mam."

"Goodnight dears."

She slowly closes the door. Once she's gone, they laugh.

"Damn, your mom is such a square. What time is it even? Does she always treat you like a baby?"

"Yeah. It's embarrassing. But, you know, she's nice."

"Can't really say no to your own mom, uh? Especially when she makes delicious pies."

He nods and gets up.

"Nu-uh, you’re not getting away that easily, dork!" she pulls him back on the bed.

"Come on, my mom could come back anytime soon. Let’s just get in bed. Our SEPARATE beds."

"Pfft, who cares about your mom? Stop being a dork. Now, what embarassing stuff could I make you do?”

She thinks a moment.

“I know.”

She lays on her stomach on the ground.

“I'm pretty tense after all this running around in the forest dragging your tiny ass. Massage me.”

"Seriously now?"

“You want more twisties, dork? Better get to work.”

He decides to humor her. He puts his hands on her large back and tries to massage.

“Nah, your tiny hands won't do shit. Just do what you did when we 'worked out', use your feet.”

He gets up and begins to step on her back. Feeling her muscular back with his feet, and enjoying it… he feels kinda dirty again. But she seems to like it.

"Ooooh yes, that's good. Slower please."

He slows down.

"Don't stop until I tell you."

She calms down. She soon yawns and closes her eyes.

He stops after a while.

"Susie, I think we should get in bed now. My mom won't let me invite you again if we goof around too much."

She doesn't respond.

"You wouldn't want to miss out on another meal and pie, right Susie?"

She still doesn't respond. Susie not wanting more food? Impossible. He looks at her more closely.

She's sleeping, and drooling. She looks kinda cute like that. But he can't let her here, his mom was going to come check on them soon.

"Susie?" he asks again.

She looks so calm and serene. He isn't cruel enough to wake her up, and he can't get her up in the bed without waking her up, or at all for that matter, she's pretty heavy. He decides to simply take the bed's blanket and cover her. His mom will probably think she fell off and didn't care enough to go back up.

"Goodnight Susie."

He turns off the light, and get in his own bed. He slowly fall asleep, thinking back on this eventful day.

 

He wakes up. The moon dimly lights the room. He checks the time on his phone. 3:00 AM.

Time for pie.

For that, he just has to remove... his soul. Not that he doesn't like it, really helps him make the right choice sometimes, but it's hard for him to commit selfish deeds without it freaking out, trying to steer him away and make him feel remorse, rightfully so of course. But he just finds those pies to be so fucking good. Removing his soul everytime is painful but not as painful as the regret eating him from inside when he doesn't, which should clearly tell him something.

He looks at Susie. He should be silent if he doesn't want to wake her up. She's still on the ground, sleeping, she rolled on her back however. She looks so serene.

Kris realizes something, or maybe it was rather his soul screaming it at his dumb face. If he eats the pie tonight, Susie won't have any for breakfast. It was one thing to disappoint his mother for the umpteenth time, but depriving Susie of the pie she loved so much? If he removed his soul, he could easily do it without regret, but Susie would never forgive him. It wasn't worth it. Clearly, he shouldn't do it. He has to be smart here, and not give in to his primal need to eat tons of pies, like the filthy animal he-

"Alright, alright, you win, no painful separation tonight."

Having made the wiser choice, he gets back in his blanket, and tries to go back to sleep. It's hard because he's so used to wake up at night to eat pie. Very bad habit, Kris. Eventually, he drifts off to sleep.

 

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Pranks and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for school. Susie tries to be nice for once, with mixed results. Kris tries to prank people as usual, with great results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old version: https://pastebin.com/n8dbEtRN

 

# Part 1: Dawn of a new school day

 

Kris and Asriel are on a bench, near the lake. The ground is filled with leafs on this beautiful autumn afternoon, and the wind blows softly.

"How is college, big bro?"

"Oh you know, studying and stuff. There are always those giant human zombies coming randomly though, we have to fight them off or we get and F."

"Uh uh."

Kris tries to get up, but he's stuck on the bench.

"Asriel, help, I can't get up."

Asriel turns into Ralsei.

"Why would you want to leave?"

A not so spooky ghost appears in front of Kris and says

"Kris, you have to- Get up you lazy dork."

  
  


He feels a pinch on his arm.

He's in his bed, and the rising sun now illuminates the room. Susie is right next to him.

"Come on, your mom told me I have to wait for you to get up and dress before I can eat pie."

"Yeah, wait for me, not wake me up."

She shrugs. "I'm not waiting for your lazy ass."

She's already dressed in her usual tattered clothes, it seems Toriel washed them.

"Come on. I already prepared your clothes. There were mostly lame stuff in your wardrobe but I managed to get you something better than your usual dorky outfit."

His clothes are on the ground in a pile. There are socks, an underwear and a shirt, but instead of his usual black pants and sweater, there are jeans and a jacket. He didn't even remember he had this, were these Asriel's? He never really wears anything other than sweaters, unless he goes to church or something. Makes him feel comfy. But a little change can't hurt, right?

"Less thinking, more acting."

She picks him off his bed like a baby and drops him on the ground. He manages to fall on his feet and not on his ass.

"Dress up."

"Ok, get out of the room."

She walks away from him and turns around.

"Nope. I want to be sure you don't just go back to sleep. Dress up now. Don't worry, I won't look at your little peepee."

Whatever. His peepee wasn't even small. At least he thinks so, it's hard to find such... specific data about humans. It's bigger than Asriel's at least, he checked once, in a totally no homo way of course.

He removes his pajamas and begins to put on his clothes. That's of course when Toriel decides to enter the room.

"Kris dear, are you up? It's - oh sorry - Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Dressing up."

"I'm just checking he doesn't slack off mam."

Kris is now finished. This jacket actually feels nice.

"Why do... Susie, next time you should wait outside for him to dress up, alright?"

"Uh, alright mam."

"Well, since we're all up and dressed, let's go eat breakfast. Come now."

They go downstairs and seat at the table, where breakfast is already served.

Susie tries again to savor her pie, but finishes it first, again.

"Damn. Didn't think having a big mouth could ever be bad." she says.

"You just have to listen to Berdly to realize that." Kris retorts.

They laugh.

"Now, don't be mean to your classmates. I'm sure Berdly is a very nice boy."

They laugh harder. Toriel simply frowns disapprovingly and continues eating.

Once everyone is finished and ready, Toriel gives Kris and Susie each a lunch box.

"Here you go dears. Susie, I know how much you eat so there is a little more in yours. Now I don't want to hear about you stealing other students' lunch!"

Susie opens her box. There are two ham sandwiches and an apple.

"I... Thank you mam."

"You are quite welcome dear. Just don't get into trouble, alright?"

They get out. It's a beautiful day outside, the only traces of yesterday rainy evening are puddles on the ground.

"Are we really going now? We're going to be like, an hour early." says Susie.

"I have to be at school earlier to prepare today's class. You could always do some homework at school before class starts!"

She looks at them for a moment, remembering who she's talking to.

"... Or do whatever you want. Do you two want to come with me in the car, or do you want to walk there by yourselves?"

Kris was surprised. His mom always dragged him to school, going as far as handholding him all the way there. Now he can just go by himself? Maybe she was finally letting him have some space.

"We'll walk, thanks Mrs Dreemurr." Susie answers, probably fearing someone sees her with Toriel and Kris.

Kris didn't escape Toriel's morning hug. At least this time it wasn't at school in front of his classmates.

"Have a good day Kris. And don't be late! I want you to set a good example for Susie."

"Yes mom."

Susie also gets a hug. She stiffen up, surprised.

"Have a good day Susie. Take good care of Kris alright?"

"Uh y-you too mam."

With that, Toriel drives away.

"Man, your mom is fluffy..." says Susie.

Kris looks at her. She seems shaken up, but she quickly pulls herself together.

"Uh yeah, you heard that? You have to be an example for me Kris, ha! So, what do you wanna do before we have to go to Alphys' snorefest?"

He thinks for a moment. It's pretty early, no one will be at school, so it's the perfect time for...

"Let's put a prank for Berdly before he arrives."

"Normally, I'd be totally against going to school a second more than necessary, but humiliating this smug nerd is worth it."

They begin walking. This dumb bird sure had some payback coming for him.

"Kris, why... does your mom like me?"

"Because... you're my friend, I guess."

"Yeah but... She gave me tons of food, washed my clothes, and hugged me. Why would she do that?"

"My mom is just nice. Well, most of the time."

"But, I'm not even... Ah, nevermind."

It's true Toriel was quick to embrace the unlikely friendship between the two, she must be happy for them both.

The streets are almost empty this early in the morning, with only a few adults going to work. It's still spring, and the sun gently warms the two of them.

"So, are you not afraid to be seen in the streets with a dork like me?" he says, teasing her.

"Uh... You may be a dork, but you're also a bad dude in training now, Kris, remember? You can hang out with me to learn from the very best."

"Even at school?"

"I... I guess, just don't do anything dumb alright? I don't want people to see us do dorky things like hugging and talking feelings. We're like, uh, tough buddies. Bad dudes. Partners. Project partners."

"Oh, we should think of something for our group project. It's been days and we haven't done anything."

"Meh, you just figure out something. Like a potato that powers a lamp. Always impress teachers for some reason. Plus you can eat the potato once you're finished."

"Come on Susie..."

"What? Have you seen the other groups? Tem has an EGG for a partner. Aside from Nerdly and Noelle noone is going to bother with Alphys."

"Let's at least think of something good. It could be fun."

"I guess if anyone could make homework fun it would be you, Kris. Let's just tell Alphys we did research yesterday and figure out something later."

When they get to their destination, Noelle is seated near the school doors, reading something. She closes her book and gets up as she sees them.

"Kris! And S-S-Susie! Y-You're early! I-I..."

"Hi Noelle." says Kris.

"H-H-Hi!!! W-Why did you come so early? And together? I-Is she your new friend Kris?" she says.

Kris hesitates. Will Susie be upset if he just says yes?

"Mind your own business, nerd." says Susie.

"A-A-Ah s-s-sorry I-I-I..." Noelle flusters.

Susie doesn't wait for her to finish stuttering and gets in. Kris follows.

"You could have been nicer to Noelle."

Susie shrugs. "She's just a nerd. What do I care if I hurt her feefees?"

Kris is a bit offended. Sure Noelle was his favorite prank target, but she was always nice to him.

"At least try. Remember the Dark World? Everything went smoother when you tried to be nice instead of thrashing everyone mindlessly."

"Yeah but I was badass, with an axe, spikes and everything. Here I'm just the scary dragon nobody likes."

"What, you want another hug?" he says, smirking.

"No way freak!"

"At least say hi."

"Meh."

Noelle enters the school hall.

"O-Oh you're still h-here... I-I'll just..."

Kris nudges Susie.

"Whatever... Hi ne... Noelle. Uh. What's up?" she says.

Noelle is paralized. After a while, Kris looks at Susie to check if time stopped or if it's just Noelle. Susie looks at him, and shrugs. It seems like Noelle's about to talk, but nothing is coming out.

"You okay there, nerd?"

Noelle emits a short scream and runs back outside.

"The hell. I didn't even do anything. Yet."

"Noelle is scared of her own shadow. I'm sure she's happy you said hi though."

"Well, she sure doesn't show it. Whatever. Let's prepare our prank before anyone comes."

They enter the empty classroom.

"So, what did you have in mind Kris?"

Oh boy.

 

# Part 2: The Master Ruseman

 

The prank was ready. Kris sits on his desk and Susie on her chair, feet on her desk.

"Can't wait for class to begin. I can't believe I just said that, what the hell Kris, stop making me say stuff like that."

"Uh, sorry?"

Noelle is the first to enter the classroom with Alphys.

"Don't worry Miss Alphys, I'm sure your cat is fine!"

"T-Thank you Noelle. Wha-? Susie, y-you're early! T-That's good! I-Is your project with Kris going well?"

"We did research and stuff."

"G-Good! Good! If... If you have any questions don't hesitate! I'm right here!" she sits at her desk, and begins using her computer for purposes better left unknown.

MK and Snowy come shortly after. They seem surprised to see Susie already there. She usually comes last, and often late. MK just sits and listen to Snowy's awful jokes. Looks like MK didn't escape him this morning. Noelle approaches Kris.

"K-Kris, I noticed you look different today, did you change clothes?"

He nods. Get to the point.

"Ahah, that's good, that's good." she takes a glance at Susie who's behind her, picking her teeth with her claw, then back at Kris.

"Kris... A-Are you friends with Susie now?" she asks him quietly.

"Uh... I guess."

Her eyes sparks up.

"Kris, please, you have to tell me EVERYTHING." she exclaims, holding him by the shoulders.

Damn, she's really serious about Susie uh? She lets go of him.

"S-sorry. So what do you two do for fun? Is she nice? Does she have a tail under that jacket?"

How to answer that? Sarcastically of course.

"We eat babies and nosy deers, she's nice to you only if you sacrifice monsters in her name, and under her jacket are the souls of the people she killed."

"KRIS! S-Stop trying to scare me!"

He laughs. That never gets old. But he decides he should get to the next level, with a little help from a friend. He discretely makes a sign to Susie, who was already getting curious of what the two were talking about. She gets up.

"Well, why don't you ask Susie yourself? She's right there." he says, louder.

"I-I'm too scared Kris."

Susie is now just behind her, wondering what the fuss is about. Kris tries to hide his grin.

"W-What?" Noelle asks, getting worried. Kris had THAT look on his face she knew too well.

"Hey, you have something to ask me, nerd?" Susie says.

Noelle jumps in surprise and quickly turns around, suppressing a scream. MK and Snowy stop talking and Alphys looks out of her screen, wondering what's going on.

"Come on, I won't eat you. This time. Eh."

Noelle babbles incomprehensibly for a while, shaking and blushing, then spurt out "How are you Susie?" in the tiniest, squeakiest voice possible.

There's a short silence.

"Fine, how about you, nerd?" Susie says.

She waits for Noelle's answer.

"No seriously are you ok nerd? I was kidding about eating you, you know. I thought that was obvious. I mean, you're probably not very tasty." Susie says, chuckling at her own joke.

As Noelle stays silent, Susie loses her patience.

"Yeah, call me when you decide not to leave me hanging, you dumb nerd."

Noelle leave the classroom, face hidden in her hands.

"What's her deal?!" Susie exclaims, frustrated. She sits back in her chair, grumbling something about trying to be nice being dumb because nerds are dumb too.

MK and Snowy were left wondering; What happened exactly? Why did Noelle want to ask Susie something? Why did Susie even bother? Was it one of Kris' elaborate prank?

"That was hilarious, and Noelle can't even blame me for this one." he thinks.

Maybe it was a bit mean to Noelle, and Susie to an extent but they eventually have to sort this out, right?

He wanted to say something to Susie, but realized everyone was watching them. She wouldn't like that.

MK gives him a dirty look, probably thinking he had something to do with this.

The rest of the students quickly arrive, and Noelle eventually comes back as well. Among them, the target. Berdly.

"Yo Kris! Nice outfit! Are you trying to become cool like me? I'm honored! But you still have a long way to go!" it was Jockington, of course.

Berdly wasn't so nice. He sits at his usual desk, in front of Kris, and turns to him.

"Good morning Kris. I see you decided to be on time today. Did your mom make you wake up early? You must be really tired. Are you going to spend half or all of the class asleep this time?"

Damn, how annoying can someone be? Calm down Kris, once his back is turned he's gonna get it. Just keep your poker face, he'll get bored eventually.

Alphys sees it's time to begin class, and gets up. Berdly continues talking to Kris.

"You aren't very talkative today, Kris. Oh wait, that's ever-"

Something falls on Berdly head, spilling ink all over him. Guess Susie beat Kris to it. They had sticked an opened ink cartridge to a thin thread of glue on the celling, right above Berdly's chair. They just had to throw a paper or something at the thread to make the cartridge fall.

Berdly's head and upper body were stained with ink. Lucky. Kris thought it would most likely fall on his legs or his desk instead. Berdly stood there a moment, processing what happened.

"Miss Alphys! Kris spilled ink on me!"

What a dumbass.

"N-Now Berdly, that can't be Kris, you were just talking to him."

"Of course it's him! Look, he's smiling!"

"W-Well I think I saw Susie throw something, but... oh, that was just an eraser. It's here. D-Do you want it back Susie?"

"Miiiiss!" angrily exclaims Berdly.

"Right." She asks the class, "W-Who spilled ink on Berdly?"

The class is silent.

"C-Come on. If nobody speaks up, you-you all get in trouble!"

The class is still silent. Berdly is fuming. This is hilarious.

"A-Alright, we're going to do what you dislike the most: math! Really hard math! Equations with THREE unknowns!... Unless someone speaks up!"

After some time, Tem hesitantly raises her hand.

"awa... tem did the spilling mis. tem is ver sorz"

Does she really dislike math that much? Well, it doesn't matter, with Alphys she'll get a slap on the wrist at most anyway.

"W-Well that's really courageous of you Tem to uh, admit it! W-Why don't you apologize to Berdly?"

"tems very sorz berly"

"MISS THAT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT HER"

"C-Calm down Berdly. Tem, why don't you go help him wash away the ink? S-Since you did it."

"k mis!"

Berdly groans, exasperated, and they get out of the classroom. Kris turns to Susie. She's chuckling. He nods at her, smiling, and turns back.

"N-Now, uh, that's embarrassing, I actually wanted to do math... B-But don't worry, we'll do that later! Let's do History instead!"

History is dumb.

Berdly and Tem come back shortly after. Berdly face is now clean, but his lame shirt is still stained. He looks at Kris angrily.

"W-Welcome back! N-Now don't do that again Tem!"

"yas mis"

They sit down.

Kris looks behind him to see what Susie's doing. She's looking at him. Whoops. He quickly turns back to the blackboard.

He tries to listen to the snooze inducing lesson. But he can't snooze nor concentrate. He can feel Susie behind him. Is she looking at him? Can he scratch his head?

"Why am I even thinking about Susie so much anyway? What do I even think about usually? Oh yeah, what I should draw maybe? Well, Susie of course... Shit."

After what feels like forever, lunch break comes.

"O-Okay class, this afternoon, math!"

"OWO NO!!!!!!"

"Sorry Tem, w-we had to do it eventually."

The school canteen was reserved for little kids, so at lunch people usually just ate with their friends somewhere out or in the classroom if the weather was bad. Kris however, hid somewhere and ate, alone, like the weirdo he is. But now he can eat with Susie! He turns to her, and they look at eachothers.

"Wanna eat together?" he asks.

"Ok."

 

# Part 3: Kickass

 

They get out of the classroom and begin walking in the hallway with their lunch box.

"Where do you even eat Kris? You always disappear at lunch break."

"I just go somewhere you won't find me and steal my food. For some reason, you used to always target me."

"Oh... yeah, ahah. Those sandwiches were so good, and you were always alone so..." she says, seemingly embarrassed.

"Eh, don't worry. I pranked you good in return."

"What? When?"

"Uh, maybe I'll tell you another time."

They get some weird looks, but exit school without any incident.

"Let's eat in the forest. I don't want to deal with people." she says. How relatable.

They walk not too far into the forest and each sit under a tree.

Susie takes a sandwich from her lunch box, rips about half of it with her teeth, and chews it slowly.

"I missed those." she says, mouth full.

Kris takes a bite from his own sandwich. Ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and some sauce. Perfect.

"Remember the time you hid in a tree, but I found you and you tried to eat your lunch as fast as possible to not give it to me?" she says.

"I remember the time you tripped while running after me and fell on your face."

They laugh.

"Damn, what I used to do for these."

They eat like this in the peaceful forest.

"Do you read Kris?"

"Sometimes at the library."

"What do you read?"

"How to tame your dragon."

"Uh? What kind of story is that?"

"Oh, it's more of a guidebook really."

She looks at him for a moment. He chuckles.

"You little dork!"

She headlocks him and rub his hair with her fist.

"I'll show you how I tame my human!"

She lets him go. He redoes his now messy hair.

"Ever listened to Iron Mermaid Kris?"

"No."

"You should. Good stuff. Better than your brother's lame stuff. I'll make you listen sometime."

When Susie has finished both her sandwiches, she takes her apple and eats it whole.

"Juicy."

"You're not supposed to eat the core."

"Pfft, if you're a baby, maybe. Why would I waste some perfectly good apple? Hey, you're gonna finish that?" she asks, pointing to his sandwich.

"Yes."

She crosses her arms, pouting. He finishes it and begins eating his apple.

"So what was that about you pranking me?"

"... I'll tell after school. Maybe. You wouldn't like it."

"Whatever Mr I have secrets."

Susie patiently waits for Kris to finish his apple.

"So... You're not gonna eat that?" Susie asks, referring to the remaining core of the apple.

"...No?"

She takes it from him, and eats it. Seriously?

"Nasty. You know there was my spit all over it, right?"

"Pfft, so what, you have a contagious case of dorkitis?"

"I have a virus that is deadly to monsters, didn't you know? Why do you think everyone avoids me?"

She laughs and punches him on the shoulder.

"You think I'm Noelle? Silly dork."

She looks at the ground.

"You know, it was dumb of me to reject you after we failed to get back to the Dark World. I really thought we would have another epic adventure, or at least see Lancer and Ralsei again. I was so disappointed, guess I wasn't really in the mood to say yes when you asked me o- uh, to hang out. Thanks for asking again yesterday, Kris."

"Don't worry. I miss the Dark World too."

"Let's check again after school, ok?"

He nods.

They stay silent for a while, enjoying the calm. This is boring. He pokes Susie.

"You're it."

He runs away.

"Hey! Come back here you dork!"

She runs after him. He has a good start on her, but he loses it almost tripping on a root. She's now right behind him.

"You're toast, dork!"

Eventually, he tires up and slow down. She catches him by the collar, lifts him and turns him to face her.

"You're mine! You thought you could escape me?"

"That's so sweet." he says, smirking.

"Wha...? Hey! Stop trying to embarrass me!"

He chuckles. She drops him, then hits him on the shoulder.

"Freak!"

All these hits are starting to hurt. Maybe he should start wearing shoulder protection or something. He checks the time on his phone. Wow, time goes fast with Susie.

"Maybe we should get back to school. Don't want to miss math, right?"

"Yeah, we're model students after all."

They laugh.

"Ok let's go, I have to go to the bathroom." she says.

They begin walking back.

"Did you think of something for our project?" he asks.

"Yup. We should totally do a butt kicking machine."

"A what?"

"Yeah. Like, a boot at the end of a stick that rotates. You put someone's butt in front of it, and it kicks it automatically."

"This is dumb. I love it."

"You're dumb, and thank you. We just need a wheel, a stick, a boot, planks, nails..."

"You could say we're going to kick ass at the presentation."

She holds a chuckle. "Shut up!"

"Do you think we're going to get an A for ass?"

She laughs. "Do you kiss your mom with that mouth Kris?"

"Nah, I always get fur on my face."

"Uh. Guess being fluffy isn't all that good uh?"

They take their discarded lunch boxes and get out of the forest. They enter school and stop in the hallway.

"Gotta go. Don't get lost without me, dork."

She goes to the bathroom while he goes back to class and sits down. Not everyone is here. He checks the time. Unless she takes the longest shit she shouldn't be late.

He begins sketching the butt kicking machine.

"Kris?"

He raises his head. Snowy, MK and Jockington are at his desk. What do they want?

"Noelle told us you were friend with Susie now! That's tubular!" says Jockington.

Can't that deer hold her mouth for a single day?

"Yeah, I saw you go with her and she didn't creep on us the whole break!" says MK.

"I hope she doesn't cause YOU any trouble pal! You can tell us, we'll tell her what's what!" says Snowy.

"Uh, we'll try at least!" adds MK.

"You're craaaaazy Kris! If you need any tips on seducing ladies, you can ask me! But, I'm not sure if it would apply to her..."

"Come on Jockington, I'm sure even Kris wouldn't want to date HER." says MK.

"Yo, don't be mean! Maybe she isn't so bad when you get to know her!"

"Maybe she isn't as ruthless as she seems!"

"You guys are imagining stuff. They're just two weirdos hanging out, uh, no offense Kris."

"Hoo, she's here! Scram!" exclaims Snowy.

"We wouldn't want to disturb you 'lovebirds'." jokes MK.

They scatter to their places, and he gets back to his sketch. Susie slowly walks towards her desk. She notices him drawing, and peeks over his shoulder. She chuckles.

"Nice. The stick needs to be longer though."

He corrects it.

"Oh, actually put a boot on each side of the stick to double the ass kicking."

Genius.

He continues to draw. He turns to see if Susie is still watching, but she's sitting on her chair, arms crossed, legs on the desk. Too bad. Jockington and his friends are still having some glances at them. She probably got embarrassed.

When Alphys comes back, everyone is here.

"Hello again class! A-Are you ready for math?"

"no"

"D-Don't worry Tem, it's not equations with three unknowns..."

"k"

"...Only with two."

"NO!!!!!!"

"I-It's not that hard you'll see."

Time may go fast with Susie, but it almost stops with Alphys. He tries to listen anyway, but thinking about Susie seems way more interesting. Her beautiful eyes, always hidden behind that wild hair, her strong body, her deep voice, her cute laugh... His face gets warm. Calm down Kris, she's just a friend... right?

 

# Part 4: Angry dragon

 

The bell finally rings, announcing the end of Alphys' snorefest and the beginning of the weekend.

"W-Well, see you Monday class! Don't forget about your projects and your math exercises!"

Susie doesn't move, so people start going out.

He gets up and waits next to her once everyone had left. She seems... pensive. She gets up, and they get out of the classroom.

"You ok Susie?"

"Yeah, don't worry dude. Let's just check that closet."

She quickly walks to it and opens the door. No ominous darkness. Just cleaning stuff, more stuff on shelves, and some papers on a drawer, like last time she checked. She goes in and feels the walls.

"Nonono! Come on!"

She stops and look at Kris.

"I know! Come in, maybe we have to be together!"

He enters. It's a tight fit. She check the walls again. Stuff fall on the ground.

"Move aside you dork. Maybe we have to close the door too?"

She closes the door. It's even worse.

She continues moving around feeling the walls, her ass and stubby tail pressing against him. When she turns around, it's her breasts and abs instead. No, not now boner. He blushes, trying to contain his urges. She seems so caught in finding the Dark World she doesn't realize how awkward the situation is, and she continues pushing him around in the tiny closet.

"Susie, I don't think this is working." he manages to spurt out, before being crushed by her hips.

"Shut up, maybe we have to believe or something. Put in some effort instead of getting in my way doing nothing."

"What if someone finds us like this?"

She pauses, finally realizing the situation they're in. She quickly gets out of the closet, blushing red, and looks around checking if anyone saw that.

"A-Anyway. Maybe we should try again with less people around, uh freak?"

She looks back at the closet, angry.

"Fucking hell, how do we get back in here?"

"Maybe it'll open when we're needed?"

"But I need them now!.. Ah, forget it, let's get out of here."

She storms out of school. Kris follows her. She suddenly stops and wait for Kris.

"So what was that about a prank Kris? Don't think I forgot!"

"I'm not sure it's a good time..."

"Ah, just spill it out you nerd!"

"Well... Remember the whoopee cushion?"

She thinks a moment.

"That was you?!" she exclaims.

People look at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"

She storms away.

He didn't realize she was so angry. He follows cautiously behind her, until they arrive at the lake. Susie sits on a bench, and Kris hesitantly sits next to her. She still looks mad.

"So yeah. A whoopee cushion? When did you even put it? I threatened the whole class and noone spilled the beans. Got detention."

"You went out for something, I just placed it then. Everyone was talking to eachothers, it was a group thing I think, so nobody noticed."

"And what, you just happened to have a whoopee cushion on you?"

"You had stolen my lunch for the whole week, it was premeditated."

He thinks back to it. He was really proud of this one, he had finally gotten back on the bully that terrorized him for weeks.

"It was hilarious, it's a miracle I managed not to laugh and blow my cover."

"Shut up! That was embarrassing as hell! I think even Alphys chuckled when I sat! I mean, a fucking whoopee cushion? Fuck, you're annoying Kris."

"Ahah yeah, you were so mad, you screamed at everyone in class, including Alphys. You even broke a desk just slamming it with your fist, everyone was pissing their pants. I think Noelle LITERALLY pissed her pants. You only stopped when Alphys told you she could get you expelled for that, so you just left class. Definitely in my top-"

Suddenly Susie grabs him by the collar and pulls him toward her. He almost shits his pants.

"YOU FUCKING..."

She gets up and lift him up with her. He'd never seen her so mad, except maybe for... when he did that prank. In retrospect, taunting her about it wasn't the smartest idea.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU GODDAMN MORON? AHAH! FUCK YOU! EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING AT ME! EVERYONE!" she screams so close to his face it looks like she going to eat it.

He's trembling. His heart is beating at 200bpm. All that pent up frustration is exploding within her, and it seems like Kris is going to be the punching ball.

He sees her ready a punch. He closes his eyes, bracing for impact. Thankfully, it never comes, as she just drops him. He lands on his ass, heart still beating like crazy, and stays here for a while, shaking.

What was he thinking? She was already mad, and he narrates her her embarrassing outburst, bragging about it. Of course she's going to have a bad memory of that.

When he raises his head again, Susie is punching a tree. Damn, she's really going at it. Thankfully for the tree, it's big enough to take it. Holy shit there are actually marks on the tree now. Thanks heavens that's not his dumb face. She turns to him, teeth clenched. She runs away. He gets up and try to get his bearings. He has to go find her.

He looks around town, asking people if they saw her.

Finally, he finds her at the end of an alley of the residential buildings. Good thing this town is tiny. She's sitting on the dirty concrete. He approaches her.

"Susie, are you ok? I'm sorry..."

"Why did you follow me? Go away. I'll just hurt you."

Her voice is weak and hesitant.

"What?"

"I'm just a dumb angry bully."

He stands in front of her. She looks at her shivering hands. They are bruised from punching the tree. She clenches them and put them down. He never saw her like that.

"I said go away."

He gets on his knees next to her and takes her big hand with both of his. She freezes a moment, then chuckles nervously.

"You give me food, you give me drawings, you give me laughs, you always come back for me, and all I do in return is scream at you and almost punch you."

She turns her head away from him.

"I'm the worst."

"Susie... That's not true. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm a mean ugly monster. I don't deserve friends."

"Please... don't say that. Under those rough scales, you're a beautiful and caring monster... You... you give me joy and make me feel... liked."

She turns to him. Her eyes are red.

"Kris... Is that true? Do you really think that?"

He nods. She smiles, and pulls him towards herself to embrace him.

"You're the cutest dork."

He returns the embrace.

"You... you're shaking." she says.

She holds on to him as if afraid he'd disappear.

"I'm so sorry Kris." she almost whispers.

He tightens his hold. She's so big and warm. He doesn't want to let go.

 

# Part 5: Rising shame

 

Kris doesn't know how long they stayed like this, it was like time stopped.

His phone rings. Susie lets go of him.

"M-Maybe I should go. Your mom probably needs you or something. I... Thanks... Bye."

She leaves in a hurry. He doesn't have to strength to stop her, he's still recovering from this whirlwind of emotions. His mind is blank. He lets the phone ring a few time, then picks it up. It's his mom.

"Hello Kris! Are you with Susie again? You should have called me, I was waiting for you!.. Oh, I understand, maybe from now on you should tell me when you do want to be picked up instead? Just send me a message when you get out of school, ok?"

"Yes mom."

"... Are you alright honey?"

Oops, let's try that again but not sounding like an anesthetized sloth.

"Yes, mom, don't worry. I'm coming home."

"Oh dear, did something happened?"

"No mom, don't worry."

"I hope you're not lying to your mother. See you home!"

"See you."

He hangs up, and slowly walks home.

With nothing eventful on the way, he gets home where his mom is reading a book on the couch.

"Hello honey! Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes mom."

She takes a good look at him.

"What happened?"

"Hard day at school."

"Kris."

Can't hide anything from your mom.

"I had a... dispute with Susie, but we made up, don't worry."

"Oh, Kris. You know I don't like when you hide things from me. Come give me a hug."

She gets up, kneels and holds out her arms. How many hugs was he going to get today? He obliges.

She sniffs. Uh oh. She breaks the embrace, holding him by the shoulder.

"Kris, what did you do with Susie?" she asks, concerned.

"We, uh... hugged."

"Really?" She looks at him in the eyes, then chuckles.

"Well, now I know you're not lying about making up. I'm glad you learned from all those years of being hugged."

Oh no, now she going to feel justified hugging him in front of everyone.

"I talked with Alphys after class, and she said you both came early and seemed more attentive during class. I'm glad your friendship is beneficial."

More attentive? Oh right, he couldn't sleep because of Susie. Wait, what about her?

Toriel sights and sits back down.

"You know Kris, I remember when Susie was younger, she used to be such a precious girl. You were both in my class. I remember you liked her, but she was already a little rough on the edges. She never really recovered from that tragedy, even after all these years. When you brought her home yesterday, I had trouble believing you actually befriended her. I'm glad you proved me wrong Kris, you managed to get her out of her shell. I'm proud of you."

He thanks her. That was nice of her, she really cares about Susie. She goes back to reading.

He goes in his bedroom, lays on his bed and thinks about stuff, mainly Susie. He wonders what Susie's doing. Maybe he should work out. He gets on the floor and does pushups, he has to try to do more than 10 this time. He manages to do 12 before laying on the floor. Man, 40? And she wasn't even finished yet. It fills him with determination. He tries again, he does 8. He needs to train. Maybe she has more tips? He'll have to ask her. He wonders if she's okay, too bad she doesn't have a phone so he can text her.

He decides to go on the internet to get his mind off Susie. He browsers mindlessly the interwebs until his mom calls for dinner. He eats while his mom talks about her day teaching the kids, as usual.

"What about you Kris? Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes mom."

"Did Susie like her lunch?"

"Yep, she ate it all. Including both apples' core."

She laughs.

"Really? Oh my, I'm not sure if that's healthy. In any case, you'll tell her she's always welcome here. It has been awfully empty since Asriel left for college, and... she's so nice under that butch look. Not to mention you're way more talkative with her around."

She thinks a moment.

"However, I would really like to talk to her father before I can allow her to stay again. I don't think she actually called anyone yesterday, you know, and I don't want him worrying. He's been through enough already."

Susie's act wasn't really good, indeed. He's going to have to get her to actually call her dad next time, which should be easy if food is involved.

Once they're finished, he washes the dishes and gets back in his room. He takes his drawing stuff, gets at his desk, continues the Dark World drawing he had begun and wonders what he could do next. More Susie of course. Maybe he could draw her in a skimpy sport outfit. "No, I can't do that, she's my friend." Maybe if he just drew a non-specific dragon lady in a skimpy sport outfit..? "Yeah, seems ok." He normally doesn't draw anything erotic, but he really felt in the mood right now. He begins sketching a muscular dragon lady, like Susie. No relation to her of course. This one will be green instead and have a ponytail, totally different. He'll also make a simple little dude next to her, for size reference. Oh yeah nice curves. She needs to be like, at least a head taller than the dude, definitely, with nice long legs. Boner is already kicking in. Seems like a good start. Now some details. Big clawed feet. Well defined leg muscles. Nice hips. Magnificent abs, gotta pay extra attention to those. Boner is now diamonds. Small, round boo...

Toriel enters his room.

"Kris, I just thought, Alphys told me- oh I'm sorry, are you drawing? Can I see?"

He quickly hides the drawing.

"NO. I mean, I'll show you when it's finished. Also please knock."

She's suspicious.

"Kris, show me the drawing."

"... No."

"Kris."

"Alright." He takes out the Dark World drawing instead. Thankfully it was still on the desk.

"Here."

It's the drawing of Susie, Ralsei and Kris standing against that checker piece when it had the crown. He's proud of this one.

"Oh my, this is... Quite imaginative. Is this you and Susie? And who is that with you both? Are you about to hurt that round thing with your sword and axe?.. Do you play pretend with Susie?"

"It's based on a dream."

"I see. This is very good, maybe I'll put it on the fridge. I'm glad you're drawing seriously again Kris, you seldom drew anything last year."

She gives him back the drawing.

"Now don't stay up drawing too late, you have to go to bed. Go take your shower."

She gets out of the room.

Oh well, maybe he'll continue that later. He goes take his shower. He thinks about his drawing. Boner strikes back. "Maybe I could just beat my meat now." He's not talking about food here. He begins stroking his penis imagining a purple naked dragon lady... Wait, no, she's GREEN. It's NOT Susie. Too late, he's into it now. He's rock hard. He imagines all the things he would do to her... And all the things she would do to him.

"Oh man that's gross." He thinks as he orgasms, thinking of his newest friend. Bliss is quickly replaced with shame. How is he going to look at her in the eyes now? Maybe he IS a freak. He finally finds a friend and what does he do? He tries to look at her in the shower, then he masturbates to her. No wonder everyone thinks he's a weirdo.

He finishes washing, dress up and goes back in his room. He tears the naked dragon drawing in half in frustration, and lays on his bed.

"Stop making me feel bad." He thinks, not realizing there's only him.

"Only me? Do you want to see how 'me' you are?" He asks himself, ignoring the fact most people can't literally rip their soul out of their body unless they die.

"They don't know. They don't know they are two, they don't know there is a part of them that isn't really them. Maybe monsters' soul aren't as annoying, too. You somehow know things I don't. You CAN'T be all me."

Kris's soul seems to know things his body doesn't because it's not constrained by a material body.

"Oh that's convenient. Why don't you share everything then? Before the Dark World, I naively thought you were my consciousness or something. Something so intimately part of me that even when I rip you off my body, I have to keep you close to me. But clearly, you're not just that. Ralsei seemed to know. He explained things that only you could understand and do, it seems. Like, press Z? Do you have a remote to give me commands or something? Was this whole Dark World adventure a show for you? What is the rest of my life, then? Filler?"

He shouldn't worry about that.

"Fuck you. If you're above this world, why don't you make things perfect for me?"

Where would be the fun?

"Stop making me feel bad at least."

He just needs to breath slowly, think about his day with Susie and all the good things that happened.

"She almost punched my head off."

Well, she didn't. Plus it was his fault for being a jackass.

"Fuck you. But I guess you're right, it was a pretty good day."

Now he should stop talking to himself and go to sleep.

"Whatever."

He turns off the light and get under the blanket.

"Goodnight."

Goodnight.

"Hey, can you at least make me dream of sexy dragon ladies?"

...

 

 

**End of Chapter 2**

 

 


	3. Daddy's issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Kris work on their project, and Kris gets to know Susie's lovely family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 04/09: Parts 4 and 5 added  
> 27/07: Part 3 added
> 
> Old version: https://pastebin.com/2RCRp6mc

# Part 1: No school

 

Alphys is teaching, writing something on the blackboard in the forest to Kris and his classmates.

Ralsei is sitting next to Kris.

"Kris, this is the wrong classroom." he tells him.

Alphys turns to the class.

"And that's how all humans died. Now Kris, it's your turn to teach us." she says.

He goes to the blackboard.

Everyone begins laughing, except Susie. He's naked, but for some reason it doesn't bother him.

"Kris, why are you naked?" asks Alphys.

Suddenly Lancer arrives on his flaming bike, holding Kris' soul.

"Don't worry, blue boy! I got it!"

He throws it at Kris, who is now fully clothed.

"I'm going to teach you how to draw dragons." He says.

He asks Susie to come.

"Susie, get naked for reference."

She punches him in the face.

 

Ow. He gets off his bed and open the curtains. The sun is shining. No school. Perfect. He dresses up and goes downstairs to eat some delicious pie. Wait, he forgot to try to eat it tonight, not that it's a bad thing of course.

"How could I forget that? I... I dreamed of Susie too. I should probably get her off my mind."

His mom isn't there, she must have went shopping for groceries or something. His breakfast is ready on the table. He eats it and goes back in his room to lay on his bed. No school. He hears a knock on the door. He's too lazy to get up, it's probably nothing important anyway. The knocks get louder. Did his mom get trapped outside or something? He gets up and go down the stairs. Knocking intensifies. He opens the door.

"Sup dork."

It's Susie. So much for getting her out of his mind.

"Stop looking at me like that, freak."

"Sorry. Hi."

"So, uh, I brought you this. It's the book I told you about. Now I practically know it by heart, so you can have it."

She gives him the book. "Exercising 101: Keep your body strong and healthy! Humanoid edition". There's a picture of a buff horse monster on it. His face is disturbing.

"Thanks, you didn't have to."

"Yeah I did! I mean, I... I just don't want to hang out with someone with noodle arms! Read it and get to work!"

"You're too sweet, Susie."

"SHUT UP! I... I'm not." she pouts.

He holds back a smile.

"Take the stupid book, get your drawing of the machine and let's get going. We're gonna work on that stupid project."

He goes to his bedroom to get the drawing and put away the book, then comes back. They being walking.

"So, where are we going?"

"At my place of course. What, you wanted to go to the library or something? To find a book about ass kicking machines?"

"Actually there's this manga about giant robots..."

"Don't nerd out on me Kris."

He tells Susie about the giant robots anyway. She doesn't object. He follows her until she stops in front of a nice little house, slightly into the woods. Knowing the city like the back of his hand, he already saw it, but he didn't know it was Susie's. She opens the unlocked door.

"Here's my house, I guess. And there's my dad. Try not to look at him for too long."

In spite of his expectations, it's relatively clean. The room contains a kitchen and dining area with a wooden table and chairs, and a living area with a tattered couch on which her dad is watching an old TV. He's a big blue dragon monster with a beer belly, and is wearing shorts and a shirt. He doesn't seem to have any hair. He kinda looks like that new lizard character from Super Smashing Fighters, but nowhere near as badass.

"Hey dad, I brought Kris."

"Oh, hey little man. Is it a friend of yours, Susie?"

His voice was soft and deep.

"Dad, I already told you about Kris."

He looks at them. He looked so tired. Tired from living.

"Ah yes, the 'cute dork'."

"Dad!" She blushes.

"You could've called me when you stayed at his house, though. I was waiting for you."

"Whatever."

"Could you buy me some beer this afternoon, dear? We're out of it."

"You..."

She takes a glance at Kris.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on Kris."

He follows her into her bedroom.

As he enters he is overwhelmed by the all too familiar smell of... Susie. Now this is what he expected. Dirty clothes, dumbbells and weights laying around, posters of Iron Mermaid, some CDs and a radio... and a pile of old clothes and plushies in the middle of the room. He notices some other odd elements, such as a candy pink wardrobe and a pile of books close to the tattered mattress that seems to be her bed.

"Smells like you in there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you should really open a window."

She hits him on the shoulder.

"Uh, I-I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

Did yesterday mark her so much? It did mark him too. He isn't sure how he'd react if she ever gets angry again.

"I'll be ok."

"Good. I wouldn't want to, uh, break my favorite dork."

Still, he can't resist teasing her a little.

"Thank you Susie, you are so attentionate and such a good friend."

"Ah, shut up. So how do you like my bedroom? Pretty metal, uh?"

"Nice pink wardrobe."

"Oh, I had this thing for years. I got rid of the matching bed when it broke. Now I sleep on the ground."

"Can I check it out?"

"No."

He looks at a big dumbbell. He picks it up. It's really heavy.

"Eh. Ok, now flex."

He can already barely hold it up with one arm, so when he tries to flex, it's unsurprisingly to no avail.

She laughs.

"That's way above your powerlevel, dork. Gotta train."

"Do you really lift that?"

"Doubting me?"

She takes it from him, and begins flexing. It seemed so light to her.

Too bad she has her jacket on, he would like to see this arm working.

"Eh. But enough, we'll train later."

She puts it back on the ground.

He looks at the pile of books.

"So, you never told me what you actually read."

"Uh, just some cool stuff I found, you know. But hey, wanna hear the best music ever? I listen to it while pumping iron, makes me feel like I'm the baddest monster in town, which I am, of course. I'll play one for you."

She takes a CD, removes the one already inside the radio and put the other in. She then lies on the mattress to listen. Well it's metal alright. He likes it.

"Not even their best, really. Listen well Kris, THAT is music, unlike your brother's lame banjo noises or whatever."

Asriel's music was indeed pretty lame. Kris himself was more into classical music, which he played pretty well on the hospital piano. But Susie can never know about that. Nor anyone else. What kind of square listens to classical music?

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

He walks around the room, avoiding discarded clothes and stops in front of the pink wardrobe. He takes a glance at Susie behind him. She's still laying, listening and huming to the music. He tries to open the wardrobe. It's locked. Weird. What's in there?

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Uh, just admiring your PINK GIRLY wardrobe."

"Pfft, whatever, you nosy dork. Since you can't enjoy good music, why don't we get started on the project?"

 

# Part 2: Susie's daddy

 

They exit Susie's room. Susie's dad is still in front of the TV. He turns to them.

"You having fun, Kris? You're a lucky guy, even I am not allowed in Susie's lair! Ahah..."

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Please, call me Joseph."

"We're going outside dad."

"Ok, have fun and stay safe."

They go outside using the backdoor, into what appears to be a fenced garden. Leafs cover the ground, there are empty broken flower pots and a rusty swing. A pile of uneven planks and broken objects with some hammers and nails sits in the middle.

"See, everything we need."

"Where did you find this stuff?"

"Around."

"Is that the broken clock my mom threw away?"

"Kris, we're here to work, not to ask dumb questions. Give me the drawing."

He gives it to her.

"Nice. Take a hammer and follow my instructions."

They work tirelessly, Susie telling Kris what to do. Kris hammers his own fingers by accident, twice, which is very painful and makes Susie laugh.

"Well well well, who's the scrub now, spaghetti-master?"

He smiles. Hopefully that nickname won't stick, though.

"I'm missing some materials, like a wheel, so it turns you know. I was thinking of maybe making it so it turns with a crank, but that'll make for some weak ass kicks, so maybe we should add, like, pedals so you use your leg power instead, which is fitting."

"You really thought hard about this."

"Eheh yeah."

They manage to make a sturby base, with the pillar that will hold the wheel for the boot, and another for the pedals, complete with a seat and a handlebar. It's ugly, but it should work.

"Didn't know you were so good at building stuff." he says.

"Eh. It's nothing. Looks like you didn't screw up too much yourself."

Kris's phone rings. It's his mom. He answers.

"Hello Kris!"

"Hi mom."

"Did Susie pick you up? I met her this morning, she was on her way to our home."

"Yes, we're working on the project."

"Yes, Alphys told me about this. It's the group project you have to present to the class, right? How is it going?"

"Good."

"I can't wait to see what you did! Please show me it to me when it's finished."

Susie chortles.

"Uh, sure mom."

"Oh, is Susie's dad busy, dear? Maybe I could call him now. I hope he wasn't too worried about Susie."

Kris turns to the house. He can still hear the TV inside.

"Nope, doesn't seem busy."

"Great. Be careful out there, dear."

"Yes mom. Bye."

He hangs up.

"Damn, does your mom ever let you be?"

"No."

"Ah, don't worry dude. I'm sure she'll understand you're not a baby someday. Hey, did she talk about calling my dad?"

"Yes."

She groans. "I hope he doesn't say any dumb shit to her."

Phone rings are heard coming from inside the house, and a deep voice follows.

"Susie, are you there? Can you take the phone?"

"What a lazy fuck. Just pretend we're not here Kris. It's for him anyway."

The phone rings some more. Kris hears the sound of the couch squeaking, Joseph's grumblings and his heavy steps to the phone. It sounds like an elephant walking. Kris can't retain a smile, imagining the scene. Fat people are always funny, right?

Kris approaches the door to listen. Susie follows.

The phone is finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"..?"

"Yes?"

"..! ...! ...?"

"Fine, thank you."

"... ...?"

"Oh yes, I was worried. I don't like when she does that, but kids are kids, you know? She didn't cause any trouble I hope?"

"...! ..."

"R-Really? That's... that's great!"

"..! ....? ... ..."

"Yes, of course... I just need to... get ready..."

"..! ...?"

"Yes... Thank you Toriel... Urm, Mrs Dreemurr."

"...! ..!"

"Goodbye."

The phone is hanged up.

Susie walks away from the door, looking down. Kris walks up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad. He'll embarrass me."

"Come on, he doesn't seem that bad. He worries about you and everything."

"He doesn't worry about me Kris. He doesn't care about me. If he did he'd actually move his ass. I don't think he even cares about himself."

"..."

"I guess he just lost all hope. After all, all he hears about me is how much I suck at school and complaints about something I did."

Kris's phone rings again. He picks it up.

"Hello Kris, are you having fun? I'm not bothering you am I?"

Yes.

"No."

"Good, maybe he already told you, but I just called Susie's dad and invited him and Susie to eat tonight! You should tell Susie the good news!"

Susie doesn't seem to think it's good news.

"That's great mom."

"Yes, I haven't seen him for years. I remember him and his wife bringing little Susie to school. They were adorable! Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget to come back soon for meal dear, I'm sure Susie wants to eat with her dad, so don't keep her for yourself too long!"

"Yes."

"See you soon!"

"See you."

He hangs up.

"Ugh, this is terrible."

"Why? It's just dinner."

"My dad will embarass me Kris! Have you seen him? He's like... So lazy and dirty. He probably won't even dress up! This is horrible."

"I'm sure he isn't that bad."

"Yes he is, Kris. Trust me."

"My mom won't mind."

"Whatever. You know what, maybe your mom's right, you should go, I have things to tell to my dad, and things to make him do."

She rubs his hair.

"I'll be ok little dude. See you this afternoon?"

He nods.

"Do you need me to handhold you home?"

"Yes please."

"Pfft, I was kidding, you dork."

They enter the house from the backdoor. Susie's dad is still watching TV.

"Oh, Susie, Kris, we're all eating at Toriel's for dinner, she invited us over."

"I know dad. She called. Can we talk?"

"O-of course..."

"Well, see you later Kris."

"...See you."

He exits from the frontdoor. He can't resist staying to listen.

"-tter fucking wash dad, I don't want you to embarass me."

"Of course... I'll do it this afternoon."

"And wear something better than... that."

"Just choose my clothes and I'll wear them. I trust your taste honey."

Kris hears Susie grumbling and opening a door.

He should probably go now before someone sees him.

 

 

# Part 3: Can't get a break

 

Toriel and Kris are eating their meal. Toriel seems rather happy.

"So Kris, did you go to Susie's for your project?"

"Yes."

"Ah, so you met her dad?"

"... Yes."

"Say... how was he?"

"..."

"I haven't seen him that much since... Well... Alphys did tell me about him recently... She said she was glad she finally got to meet him to talk about Susie... You know she isn't the most examplary student, to say the least. Alphys said he wasn't properly dressed and didn't seem to really listen, and Susie wasn't helping either. He should take his daughter education more seriously! Poor Alphys, she isn't very imposing, it must have been hard for her."

Toriel sighs.

"This is why having them over is a good thing. Things need to be straightened! I was right you know, Susie didn't call her dad! Thankfully, he didn't seem mad at me."

Once meal is over, he goes in his room. There's the book Susie gave him this morning. He forgot about it.

He begins reading. It covers basics, and tells you how to build your exercize routine, depending on what you want to do, lose weight, gain muscle mass, or simply stay healthy. Staying healthy seems the best fit for him. He reads, but he doesn't feel like trying any exercise right now. Maybe he could do it with Susie later.

He lays on his bed and look at the ceilling. He often does this. He thinks about stuff. Dinner is going to be pretty eventful, that's for sure.

He looks at his cage on the cart.

A very handy way to keep your soul close to you, but out of you. That pesky soul that make him feel weird stuff.

Inevitably, he has to face those feelings. They're here for a reason.

He misses the Dark World. Are they ok now? They closed the fountain, right? Maybe that's why they can't come back... But didn't Ralsei talk about there being more fountains? Maybe they should look around to find them. Or maybe not, isn't it dangerous? That whole business feels odd to him... But they have friends in here, they can't just give up on them.

He decides to draw more Dark World stuff.

His mom enter the bedroom.

"Can you knock mom?"

"Sorry dear, just wanted to clean you room a little bit. It needs to be perfect for Asriel visit!"

He almost forget about it. Finally seeing him again will be great. Ralsei reminded him of Asriel. Ralsei does look like a younger version of him. Except for those pink horns. Those look kinda gay. They reminded him of something, they certainly didn't look like goat horns.

Kris decides to stop drawing. He won't get far anyway with his mom bothering him.

"I'm going out mom."

"Where are you going?"

"To the library."

That was his standard excuse to get out.

"Alright, stay safe dear."

He leaves the big house, away from his mom.

 

 

 

He liked walking around town on his own, but it wasn't easy with his mom policing his every move. She would call every few hours to make sure he wasn't dead or something.

"Oh Kris! Hello!"

Kris turns around. It's Noelle. And Berdly.

"Hi."

"Good afternoon, Kris." Berdly stills seems bitter about that prank from last day. Doesn't stop him from looking as smug as usual.

"How are you? Where are you going?" Noelle asks.

"Yes Kris, how come your mom isn't holding your hand right now? Streets are dangerous, you know, I heard there's a big ugly purple monster roaming around."

"Ahah, well, speaking of purple monsters, h-how is Susie, Kris? She seemed pretty mad yesterday."

"She's fine, don't worry."

"I was more worried about you than her, Kris. Glad to see you alive and well. I'm kidding of course, I'm not glad." says Berdly.

"Berdly! I-I told you she's nice!"

"As far as I know, YOU don't get forced to do her homework every other week. I wonder why, by the way. I guess even she must reconize I'm the smartest student."

More like he has the most punchable face.

"Gosh, she did force me once... It was wonderful."

Berdly and Kris exchange a glance.

"I-I mean, I was so glad to help a classmate in need! Oh, Kris, she... she isn't too mad at me for messing up yesterday is she?" she asks.

"... No."

Noelle sighs in relief.

"Noelle, I already told you, if you like that... unstudious ruffian so much, why don't you just talk to her? If KRIS of all people can do it, surely you can as well."

Noelle looks at her feet, blushing.

"Well... You know... I'm shy and... she's so big and scary..."

Berdly rolls his eyes. For once, Kris agreed with that dumb bird.

"Anyway Kris, we were on our way to the library to work on our project. It's going to blow your tiny mind, A+ guaranteed, at the very least. I doubt you're doing as well with that dumb ruffian in your team. Does she do anything or is she just making you do all the work? I wonder if she ever did any actual work by herself in her pitiful life."

Kris suddenly wants to introduce his right fist to Berdly's face.

"Berdly..." Noelle whines. But he wasn't finished.

"She helped you do that immature ink prank didn't she? I guess that's the less she could do if you're doing the project by yourself. You know, you go pretty well together. One is an immature socially retarded outcast with mediocre grades, and the other is... Oh wait, that applied to you both!"

The smugness had reached critical levels. His uncanny grimace reflected that. He hated that stupid smug face. Noelle snaps before he does.

"Berdly, why are you always so mean?"

Noelle had always been fagile emotionally, but it's gotten worse since her father was in the hospital. 'Friends' like Berdly are probably not helping.

"Noelle, I know you like Kris, but let's be realistic, he-"

"It's not only Kris you dumbass! Have you heard how you talk about Susie? Or anyone? Do you ever stop being a smartass?"

Damn, truth bombs dropped.

"L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves Noelle, I don't feel I was overly unfair to..."

"That's the problem, you're so high on your horses you don't even see how obnoxious you are all the time!"

Berdly shuts up. She simply groans and leaves.

"Noelle? Are we still going to the library?"

She doesn't turn back.

"Well done Kris, are you trying to sabotage our project?"

Resisting the urge to punch his stupid face, he ignores him and catches up to Noelle.

"You ok?"

"Oh Kris. I usually have no trouble putting up with Berdly but... you know, my dad, and now messing up with Susie and- and my mom and... You know, I wanted to be with Catty for the project, but... someone has to be with Berdly, I guess."

She smiles.

"Thank you for being there Kris. You seem less distant. I'm worried about you sometimes, you know? Your grades haven't been very good. You know you can call me anytime if you need help, right? Or, anything, really."

He stays silent.

"Say... Did you learn anything new about Susie?"

Here we go.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you, Noelle."

"W-What do you mean? Is it a secret?" He got her attention.

"Yeah... It's pretty messed up actually. I can tell you, but promise me you won't tell anyone, ok?"

"O-Ok, I promise!"

She's really gullible. It's almost too easy.

"You know how her eyes are always hidden behind her hair?"

She nods.

"It's because if you do look at her in the eyes, you turn to stone. She must be a relative of Medusa or something. I accidentally looked once, but I survived thanks to my human powers."

She laughs.

"Kris, you're such a goofball..."

She freezes, looking at something behind Kris. But Kris wasn't born yesterday. He can't be fooled so easily.

"Th-There's Susie!" she whispers.

Oh. He turns around. There was indeed Susie, coming right at them, pretty quickly too.

"Gotta go bye!"

Noelle is about to turn, but Kris puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you wanna talk with Susie?"

"But-But-But-"

"Sup dork. Sup nerd. What are you doing?"

"We were talking about how lame Berdly is."

"Eh. Yeah. Glad we're all on the same page."

There's an ankward silence.

"Sorry for uh, stealing your lunch, like, a lot, Noelle."

"Y-You too.", Noelle squeals.

"What?"

"I-I mean, it's ok."

"Oh. Cool."

"What's your project Noelle?" Kris asks, in an attempt to prevent more ankwardness.

"Oh, B-Berdly insisted it should be a secret, but it's nothing extraordinary really, ahahah. W-What's yours?"

Susie smirks.

"Eheh. Secret too, nerd. And it IS extraordinary. If you want you could even try it out when we'll present it."

"I-I-I-I'd love to I mean if it's ok, ahah. I 'm eager to s-see it."

Susie sneers, and Kris can't hide a smile. Noelle blushes, probably wondering if she messed up. It has to be the longest sentences Noelle ever prononced in front of Susie, too. Good progress. It looks like she can't take anymore though.

"S-Sorry I-I have to go now, it was nice, bye."

"Bye nerd."

"Bye Noelle."

She leaves hastly.

"Eh. What's her deal? Still scared of me?"

"...Probably."

"Good to know I still got it." she smiles. "Well, actually she might not be a good reference for that, she offers even less resistance than fucking Berdly when I steal her lunch. It's almost as if she wanted me to have it or something. What a doormat. Eh, once, I tried to force her to do my homework, because Nerdly was sick I think, and it's way funnier to make HIM do it. So yeah, she was trembling like a feather and couldn't write anything down. I thought she was faking it so I tried screaming and roaring at her but it made it worse, so I just gave up and stole her lunch instead, as usual. I almost felt bad. That poor nerd probably wet her pants."

Probably, yeah.

 

# Part 4: Watching paint dry

  
  


"So Kris, wan-"

"Gotcha!"

They're both lifted up the air. He turns his head. It's Undyne.

"Looks like I caught both you little artists. Didn't even bother changing clothes. Tsk tsk. Not afraid of the law? Did you think I would just forget about it or something?"

Kris certainly did.

"So, this is the 'purple menace'. Weird, I imagined you taller."

"Let me go you dumb fish!"

"What a big mouth."

She drops Susie.

"Don't even think about running away, punk. You wouldn't get far." She looks at Kris, still in the air. "And Asgore's kid? With this delinquant? Wait until your parents hear of this!"

He's dead. This the end. Handholding forever wherever he goes and church everyday for weeks.

"Buzz off, I did it all myself."

"Trying to protect your little buddy? I saw you both tagging."

"I, uh, forced him to."

"Why did you flee with him then?"

"Uh... Because... He'd spill the beans on me. Yeah."

Undyne looks at Susie. Then she looks at Kris. Then back to Susie.

"Whatever. I'm more interested in you anyway."

She drops Kris.

"You know you are wanted for SEVERAL counts of comic mischief, right? You're not even an adult yet, are you?"

What kind of crime is comic mischief? Noogies?

"No mam..."

"What's your name?"

"Susie."

"... Susie...?"

"..."

Undyne's angry expression turns into a happy one so fast it's almost scary.

"Of course! Susie! I used to babysit you! You wanted to become a firefighter! Ahahah! We played fights! I was so fun! Remember?"

She punches Susie on the shoulder. Susie rubs it. Sweet payback.

Undyne's expression then changes back to a stern one.

"Man. You really turned bad didn't you? What would your mother say?"

"SHUT UP!" Susie exclaims. She then lowers her head in shame.

"I hope you realize it's true. I'm going to have a talk with your dad, and you're going to repaint the station so I don't have to see your dumb tags anymore. Got it?"

Susie nods.

"LOOK AT ME."

Kris is startled by the sudden scream. Susie slowly raises her head and look straight into Undyne's eyes.

"Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. You should be thankful you're getting away with that. Oh, and you were the only person wanted in town. I guess I won my job, again. Ready to paint, punk?"

Susie groans.

"Like, now?"

"Yup. Should have obeyed the law. Why don't you ask your little buddy to help you?"

"He's not my buddy."

"Oh sorry, your BOYFRIEND then." she retorts with a smile.

Susie is red with rage. Or from blushing, Kris can't tell.

It seems his mom won't be called. Good.

"Now follow me, punk."

Susie complies, and Kris follows.

"Thanks Susie."

"Uh? About wh.. Oh, yeah. Don't worry. Eh. Your mom would have a heart attack if the cops called her about her son."

They quickly arrive at the station. Undyne opens the door.

"Hey Naps, guess what? I caught the purple girl! Told you I'd do it!"

The ghost is laying on the floor, looking at the ceilling. Weird music is coming from the computer. Kris wonders where he has seen that ghost before.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool Undyne. Are we going to throw her in jail or something?"

"Nah she's a kid, I'll just tell her parents and make her repaint the wall."

"Cool. I won't have to do it."

"... Could you like, get up? We have guests. Try to look professionnal. Go get the painting tools."

"Alright."

He floats up and goes to the back.

"Yeah, he's kinda weird, but he does the paperwork well and I can't be bothered with it. So your buddy followed you here, Susie? You sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Shut up! He... He's my friend, that's it."

"If you say so~" says Undyne, seemingly doubting Susie's words, or at least pretending to.

"Here's the paint stuff Undyne. Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Hello, I'm Napstablook. Who are you guys?"

"Hi. Susie."

"I'm Kris."

"Are you the taggers? Oh man. You sure made Undyne mad. Still, pretty sick art. I like the dragon."

"NAPS DON'T ENCOURAGE THOSE PUNKS!!!"

"Sorry. Hey, I make music on my free time. You're hearing it right now. You can follow me on soundstorm if you like it."

"Naps, I told you to stop advertising your weird music to everyone."

"You don't get me."

"Ugh. Get to work Susie, I'll be right back."

They go out with the painting material.

"Now the trick is to paint only vertically. Otherwise you get stains, and that's pretty ugly."

They begin working, with Napstablook giving them instructions.

Undyne exits the station with a chair, puts it on the ground and sits on it.

"You know, I only asked Susie to work, not you, Krissy. Are you helping your GIRLFRIEND out? That's so CUTE!!!"

Susie is red again. She decides not to pay Undyne any attention, grumbling and focusing on her work instead.

"You can leave Naps, I'll make sure they keep working."

"Alright."

He goes back in the station.

"So Kris, how did you end up friend with this delinquant here? I used to babysit that little monster, you know. She used to bite everything. Her parents and I had to get her to stop when her teeth got really sharp. But it looks like you're not missing any limb."

Susie doesn't react.

"Maybe I spoke too soon, did she eat your tongue? Come on little man, talk to me."

"We began hanging out after, uh, we got together on a school project."

"Boring. What do you two punks do beside tagging my station?"

Susie doesn't seem to want to talk with Undyne. Looks like he'll have to do the conversation, to his dismay.

"You know, stuff like... drawing... working out..."

"Drawing? As long as it's not on walls... And working out? Hope you're doing it with her, you're a skeleton. Well, not an actual skeleton, like the weird guy that owns the new shop. You know what I mean. Look at her, at least I know you didn't slack off, Susie. Can you lift a boulder yet?"

She just growls in response.

"Tsk. Back then you would have screamed 'YEAH!' even if you couldn't, and hurt yourself trying."

They continue painting.

"Did you talk to your dad, Susie?" he asks her.

"Yeah. I... told him to wear something nice for tonight. Hopefully all goes well."

"It'll be ok."

"Think we'll be over before the night? Eh."

"Don't wanna miss dinner."

"I was so worked up about my dad I forgot there was going to be food. Maybe you're right, it can't be so bad."

"..."

"You know Kris, you don't have to stay. I'm the only one who has to paint. I'm the one that did dumb shit that got us there. You can go home and have fun."

"I'm having fun with you Susie."

"Pfft, what?" She whispers, "Stop being mushy Kris, I don't want Undyne to make fun of me again."

"Hey, what are you whispering about?" Undyne asks. "Come on Susie, I wanna know EVERYTHING about your relationship with little Krissy!"

"Shut up!"

"But I guess I can leave you two alone a moment if you really need~"

Susie groans and focuses on painting, again.

"She's a keeper, Kris. Just watch those teeth."

Undyne laughs, showing her own teeth. They have nothing to envy to Susie's.

"You're doing well, Susie. I figured you'd just pretend and do a sloppy job. Maybe you're not such a bad kid after all."

After a while, the wall is painted and their tags covered. It was kinda relaxing, but exhausting. Building the morning, painting the afternoon. What a day.

"You seem about done. Good. Now don't do anything illegal ever again, Susie. I want to be proud of you."

"Yeah..."

Kris's phone rings. It's his mom, of course. Who else would it be. He picks it up.

"Kris, are you still at the library? I'm worried. Are you reading those comics again?"

"Yes, I'm coming later mom."

"I'm glad you're going out instead of spending the day in your room, Kris, but don't stay too late!"

"Ok, bye."

He hangs up.

"Your mom being a pain? It's ok, we're done now." Susie says.

Their clothes are stained with paint. How is he going to explain this?

"Thanks for the help, dude. You wanna do something before tonight's dinner?"

"Oh, are you two on a DATE tonight?" Undyne asks.

"Ugh, shut up, it's not like that!"

Undyne laughs.

"Whatever you say, Susie. Kris, keep an eye on her for me, ok?"

She winks at him. Susie groans.

"Come on Kris."

They leave.

  
  


  
  


"That was boring. My clothes are all blue now. Well, bluer that usual. I guess at least I won't have to hide everytime I smell fish now. I'll have to lay low for a while, though. Hey, isn't your mom going to ask you why you got paint on you from 'going at the library'?"

"I'll just tell her someone was painting on the way home and accidentally sprayed some on me or something."

"How do you always think of good lies? I never think it through. Well, I guess I never really have to justify anything to my dad, while your mom is... Yeah I think I get it now. Now I have second thoughts about exchanging parents."

"You were considering it?"

"Eheh. I wish that was possible. Uh, not to deprive you of your mom, of course. Hey, wanna workout at my house?"

"I'm kinda tired..."

"Aw, poor little Kris, you need me to hold you?"

"Yes please."

She laughs.

"Shut up! How do you want to be a bad dude without training?"

"... Alright."

"Nice."

  
  


# Part 5: With the truth

  
  


"Susie, I got a call from officier Undyne. Is it true that you did some comic mischiefs and that you tagged the police station?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me you won't do it again, honey."

"Whatever."

Her answer seemed to be satisfying enough for Joseph. He was still on his couch watching TV, except he was dressed properly this time.

They enter Susie's room. It still smells. He opens the window.

"Is your dad always this... Chill?"

"Told you he didn't care. But who cares about him, did you read your exercise book?"

He nods.

"Nice. Obviously you need to build muscle mass, because your arms are noodles. We saw that your max repeats for pushups was a lame 10, so you need to do that 3 times. You read about how you have to rest between exercises and drink a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Very good. Now that you have the theory, it's time to get it into practice. So get down and give me twen... uh, ten."

He gets into position, and does 1, 2...

"Don't forget to breath, dork."

3, 4, 5, 6...

"Dude, you half-assed that one. I won't count it."

6... 7...

"Come on. Three left."

... 8...

"You can do it Kris!"

9... 10!

He drops to the ground. His face land on a dirty sock. Oh Angel. He removes it.

"Good job. I'll do mine while you rest."

She takes a barbell, lay down and bench presses. He's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to lift even half of it. He looks at her muscles working. It's hypnotising. Up, down, up, down...

She takes notice. She finishes and places the barbell on the pile of pushies above her head. So that's what it's for.

"Eh. Don't get too jealous, Kris. I'm a very high level bad girl. You should be honored to be trained by me. Now do your next 10 repeats."

"I'm pretty tired after all we did today, I don't know if I'll be able to do it."

"You can't know if you don't try, dork."

He gets back into position.

1, 2, 3...

"See? Easy. Breathe."

4... 5...

"Come on."

6...

"Do it for me."

7, 8...

"You're on fire, dude."

9...

"Kick that last one's ass!"

... 10

He drops down. No dirty sock this time, thankfully. His arms feel like jelly.

"Great! See? Told you you'd do it. Well, you half-assed one or two, but I'll let it go."

"I don't think I'm gonna do much more. I can't feel my arms."

"Pfft, stop being such a crybaby, Kris. Bad dudes don't 'think', they do. Just rest while I do mine."

She benchpresses again. Damn, she's so strong. He wonders how it would feel to touch her muscles... But he shouldn't have naughty thoughts right now. He looks away.

She's finished.

"Alright, last one, dork."

He groans.

"Come on."

He gets into position one last time.

1, 2... 3...

"Let's go!"

4...

"You can do it, dude."

5...

"Do it for me, eh."

6... 7...

"Only three left!"

...

He drops down.

"Aw, man. Did I not encourage you enough?"

He sits, and she kneels beside him.

"No, that was nice. I'm just not good enough I guess."

"What? Shut up! It's just that you're a newbie. I was bad too when I started. You did great."

"..."

"Are you mad? Say something, dork!"

She brushes his hair off his eyes with her hand. He looks at her.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Your eyes are so... red."

She keeps looking at him. Kris raises his hand to Susie's face. Susie backs off slightly. He brushes her hair off her eyes.

Those beautiful, golden eyes.

They look deep into eachothers' eyes.

He sees a light.

| 

She sees a light.  
  
---|---  
  
Susie averts her gaze, blushing.

"Eh, a-are we having a staring contest? Guess you win, dork."

She gets up.

"Hey, uh, great work today. You're off to a good start. Let's stop now, if you're too tired."

"Yeah, I should probably get home or my mom'll freak out."

"Ahah, yeah, let's do that."

  
  


  
  


They walk to Kris's house together. There are some people walking around in the streets. The air is fresh.

"Do you like Undyne?" Kris asks.

"I liked her when I was a kid I guess. She was babysitting me when my parents were working. Both working."

She sighs.

"That was long ago. I guess she's still pretty cool..."

"Yeah. I saw her lift a car once."

"Whoa. That is pretty cool. She must train every day. You think she could teach me stuff?"

"..."

"Nah, I'm dumb, she wouldn't. Did you see how disappointed she was in me? She called my dad and he didn't even care."

"I'm proud of you Susie."

"Uh? For what?"

"You're so kind and attentionate to your best friend."

"Pfft, don't push your luck, dork. And don't get too relaxed around me, I could eat your face... any second!"

She turns to him with her signature spooky face, teeth showing. He laughs.

She loves seeing him smile.

They were almost at his home.

He decides now is a good time for a hug. It felt so long since the last time. He wraps his arm around the big girl. She blushes.

"Stop that you dork, what if someone sees us?" she whispers.

Because of the size difference, his head is on her breasts. Neat.

She lightly pulls on the back of his sweater. He holds tighter. She's not escaping.

"Ugh, fine."

She lifts him up, and hugs him at the proper height. Now his head is in the hair forest.

"There, you softy. Happy?"

Despite her verbal protests, she smothers him for a moment, before putting him back on the ground.

"Your hugs are the best." he says.

She's still blushing.

"Shut up! Just go home, dork."

He begins walking the last straight line to his house.

"Hey..." she calls out.

He turns around.

"... See you tonight."

He smiles.

  
  


 

 

**To be continued**


End file.
